The love between us
by macrollins
Summary: Catherine is back on the island and she is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is another version of Catherine's return to the island. Hope you like it.

-Mcgarrett!

-Hey, Steve. I hate to bother you on your day off, but Can you get Charlie in school?

I'm at a meeting at Gracie's school and I can not get there in time.

-Ok, Danny! I'll get it, no problem. I'm not doing anything important.

-Ok, thank you, Steve.

-Eddie, come here, let's go out, buddy.

Steve was waiting for Charlie at the school gate. When the children started to leave, Charlie came running to Steve, along with a little friend. Charlie hugged Steve.

-Hey, Uncle Steve.

-Hey, I came to pick you up today, buddy.

The other boy also ran with arms outstretched.

-Mom!

\- Hey, How was your first day of school?

Steve froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere in the world. He turned and saw her.

-Cath!

-Hey, sailor!

Steve looked at the boy. "Steve, this is Ethan. Ethan, this is my ... friend ... Steve. Say hello.

"Hi," Ethan said, holding out his hand.

-Hi, Ethan. Steve said shaking the boy's hand. How old are you?

"Four years," Ethan said.

"And you, little boy, what's your name?" asked Catherine.

\- I'm Charlie.

"Charlie?" your father is Danny?

-Yes.

So, tell your father that Catherine said hello, okay?

"-Ok." Uncle Steve, can I go to the playground? "Asked Charlie.

"Just a few minutes." Go.

"I can go, too, mother?

Yeah, Ethan. Just a little.

Ethan and Charlie ran to play in the playground.

-Mom? Who is this boy Catherine?

"It's my son, Steve.

-No, it is not. Four years ago we were together and you were not pregnant. .. wait a moment ... you got pregnant and had the boy in Afghanistan and hid it from me?

"Of course not Steve I would never do such a thing to you. Ethan is my son because I adopted him. Ethan is a war orphan, Steve. I found him sick, malnourished, almost near death. I took him to the hospital, I took care of him and adopted him.

-He looks like me. "

" Yes. He has your eyes, Steve. I think that's what made me fall in love with him, the moment I saw him ... sorry ... I should not have said that ...

"And you're back in Hawaii?" How can you adopt a child working for the CIA?

"I broke up with the CIA, Steve. I went back to where I should never have left.

"Ok ..." Steve said thoughtfully.

"How's Lynn?" asked Cath, with sadness in his eyes.

-It's ok. And where are you living?

-In the same place. I kept the house.

-Ok. I never knew you wanted to adopt a child.

"I wanted to have my own son, Steve. But I guess I never gave myself that chance. So Ethan has appeared in my life and I already love him very much.

Steve just shook his head and said nothing.

I have to go , Ethan, Charlie, come on!

"I can leave you at home, Catherine.

"That would be great, Steve. My car is in the garage, stopped for a long time.

Steve opened the car door and Eddie barked.

\- Look, Mom, a dog!

This is Eddie! said Steve.

-He bites? Ethan asked.

"No, he only bites evil men." You can sit next to him, boys. "Catherine, you come with me, up ahead.

"I did not know you liked dogs, Steve.

Neither do I, Catherine. But Eddie got me.

They arrived at Catherine's house. Ethan wanted to show Charlie his room. Steve and Catherine were alone in the living room.

"So, it was good to see you, Catherine. I missed you.

-I missed you too, Steve.

Come here! "Steve said, pulling Catherine into a hug. They were both together, silent for a while.

"Steve, do not do this to me!"

"What, Catherine?"

"You have someone else in your life.

"Charlie, we need to go," Steve said, not wanting to leave Catherine.

The boys ran.

"Hey, was so good to meet you. Be a good boy for your mother," Steve said, hugging the boy.

-Bye, Charlie! Ethan said, hugging Charlie.

"I think these two will be great friends." Steve said smiling.

-Bye, Cath! Steve said, looking into her eyes.

"Bye, Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny went to Steve's house to find Charlie. Charlie opened the door for Danny.

-Dad!

-Hey, Charlie. Was everything okay at school?

-Yes, Dad. I have a new friend. Ethan. Your mother told me to say hello.

-What? Did you hear that, Steve? I do not even know her. Is she any fan?

"You know her. It's Catherine."

-How's Catherine? Catherine has no son.

\- She has it now. She adopted a four-year-old boy, orphan. And now she's back on the island. He's Ethan, and he's Charlie's new friend.

"Well, that's interesting.

Steve did not answer, just ran his hand through his hair.

"Wait ... wait ... you're angry, Steve. You're jealous of a child !

Steve took a deep breath and said, "Maybe I'm ... he's in your life, and I'm not.

"Steve, you have another woman, wanted her to do what? You're lucky, she now has a child, not another man.

"You really know how to make things worse, do not you, Danny?"

"I have to go, thanks for picking up Charlie."

"Come on, Charlie!

"Bye, Uncle Steve.

Bye, Charlie, give me a hug here.

At night Catherine put Ethan on the bed.

"So, Ethan. Did you enjoy your first day at school?

"I liked it, Mom.

"Did you like your new friend, Charlie?"

-Liked it.

"And my friend, Steve?" Did you like him?

\- Yeah, he's cool. He has a dog that bites evil men.

"Is true, Ethan. He catches the bad men. Now let's go to sleep, tomorrow you have to go to school.

Catherine woke up with noises in the kitchen. She took out her concealed weapon and went into the kitchen.

Steve! What are you doing here? How did you get in?

\- Good morning, Cath! I'm making breakfast. I entered with the key you gave me. You never asked for the key back.

Catherine smiled, shaking her head. You know you acted just like Doris did you? "

"I know," Steve said, smiling. She's my mother, is not she?

\- Yes, definitely she is! Look, Ethan is already dressed for school.

"Mom, I helped make pancakes.

Really, my dear? "

-Yes.

"I'm going to change clothes to eat pancakes with you." Catherine changed her clothes and went back to breakfast.

\- I also checked your car. Chevvy needs a review.

"What time did you get here, Steve?"

\- I arrived early. Actually, I could not sleep.

"Steve, I do not know what to say ..."

"So, do not say anything, just eat."

Steve left Catherine and Ethan at school and went to the 5-0.

Later, Catherine went to get Ethan at school and meet with Rachel, who had gone to get Charlie. They talked about Catherine's return, Ethan's adoption and the friendship of the two boys. Catherine needed to do some shopping and was with Ethan at the grocery store.

-Catherine?

"Lynn?"

-Yes. Remember me? Steve's girlfriend.

-Yes of course. How are you? Catherine said, noticing the venom in Lynn's voice.

-It's all right. And this beautiful boy, who is he?

"Ethan, my son.

"Steve did not tell me you had a child.

-Same? How strange he does not tell you, "said Catherine, on purpose." Well, it was good to see you, Lynn, I have to go.

Steve was at the desk when Lynn came in furiously and slapped him in the face.

"Lynn, what is this?" Are you crazy?

"Why did not you ever tell me that you had a child with her?"

-Child? She, Lynn?

-Catherine. The boy is your face.

"Lynn, I do not have kids, and please get out of here.

\- But Steve ...

-Now. Skirt.

Lynn left and Danny entered.

\- What was Steve?

"Problems, Danny, problems.


	3. Chapter 3

At night Steve returned to Catherine's house. He was at the door.

Steve ... why did not you come in? You already have the key, "Catherine said, being ironical.

Hey, you too, Cath.

What was that on your face?

-This? Steve said pointing at the mark of the slap in the face. Lynn! Did you hypothetically tell her that Ethan is my son?

"So ... well ... I did not say yes, but I did not say no. Sorry Steve, but she provoked me ... And I did not know she would get to that point.

It's ok. Where's Ethan?

He is sleeping.

Steve went to the bedroom and stopped by Ethan's bed to see him.

What is it, Steve?

Catherine, I'll ask one more time, this boy ... is he my son?

I'll say one more time, Steve. I would not do that to you. I did not hide a child from you.

-Oh, of course! Because you never lied to me, Catherine!

Steve, you're referring to the CIA, I told you everything.

Yes, more than a year later.

Steve, I tried to talk to you. But you did not have time for me. Work always comes first.

You're not being fair, Catherine!

You do not have time for me, but for Lynn, you make a candlelight dinner. For Lynn, you rent a suite at the Hilton, "Catherine said, her eyes wet with tears.

Catherine, how do you know that? Are you spying on me?

Kono told me!

And how many times have I crossed half a world, just to see you in your Navy break?

And how many times have I put my head to the prize in the Navy, just to help you? And when I said that I would always love you, and you said nothing? Nothing, Steve! Anything!

Steve was silent.

Catherine slapped Steve more than Lynn, only with words.

Steve, go away. Let us not harm ourselves any more.

Okay, Cath, Steve said sadly.

And just so for you know, Ethan is not your son, but he really did like you ...

I liked him too. Steve said, getting out and knocking on the door.

Ethan woke to the noise of the argument.

-Mom!

-Hey, little angel. The mother is here, "Catherine said, wiping away her tears.

Steve went home. He could not sleep ... he thought of everything Catherine said. Did he really treat Lynn better than he treated Catherine? Did he lose Catherine because she did not have the attention and affection she deserved? When he slept, it was four o'clock in the morning.

Catherine also thought about everything she did and her wrong decisions. Had she been so hard on Steve? Can they start over, someday?

Steve woke up with several knock on the door.

"Danny, do you know it's Saturday?"

"What happened to your phone, Steve?" I've tried to call you many times.

I did not hear Danny!

There was a police chase on the streets of Waikiki, which ended with five people being shot and the thieves dead.

"If the thieves are dead, HPD can solve that, Danny.

So,Steve,one of the five people thrown-is Catherine ..."

-Danny ... she ...

"No, not Steve, she was taken to the hospital.

"What about Ethan?"

Duke said they took a child to HPD. A boy, who is crying a lot, asking for his your mother. But the boy does not talk to anyone.

"Danny, it will take me a while to change my clothes.

Danny and Steve went to the HPD. Arriving there, Steve saw Ethan crouch in a corner, begging for his mother. Steve approached.

-Hey, friend!

He looked at Steve and held out his arms to him. Steve caught Ethan in his lap.

The bad man hurt mama.

\- I know friend! The doctor is taking care of Mom, she'll be fine. Do not Cry.

Ethan snuggled into Steve's arms and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I can ask Rachel to stay with him, Steve. He can play with Charlie.

"You want to play with Charlie?"

Ethan shook his head, saying yes.

Steve and Danny left Ethan with

Rachel and went to the hospital. Catherine was undergoing surgery to remove a bullet in her leg. When Catherine was moved to the bedroom, Steve came in to see her. She was still sleepy.

-Hey, Cath. How are you?

Steve ... Ethan ... where's my son?

He's fine, Cath. He's with Rachel and Charlie.

"Steve, I know I have no right to ask for this, but can you take care of him while I'm here?" He has nightmares at night sometimes. Please, Steve ...

"Of course, looking for Ethan later. For now, I'll stay here with you ...

"Even after yesterday?" I'm sorry, Steve ... I think I was very difficult with you.

"Cath, let's not talk about it now.

It's ok...

What were you doing on the street at the time of the chase?

"I was taking Ethan to the beach. I want to teach him how to swim.

"I'll teach Ethan to swim on my beach."

"Can you really take care of him?" Are not you going to have trouble with Lynn?

"She does not rule my life. I can not continue to have a relationship with her.

-Because?

-Because it's you I love!


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment, the doctor enters.

"Commander Mcgareth, you only have five minutes, our patient needs to rest now. -Ok, doctor. "Cath, I'll see you tomorrow."Steve said kissing Catherine's forehead. "I'm going to get Ethan."

"Thank you, Steve!" And it's you I love too.

Steve smiled at her and left.

"So, what happened between you and Catherine?" Danny asked when they were in the car.

"We discussed it yesterday, our second discussion in almost 20 years.

"Do you argue about the boy?"

"Initially, yes, I pressed her to see if the boy was my son, but then all the pain in our relationship came to light. I accused her of lying to me and she accused me of giving more importance and attention to Lynn than hers.

Steve, you have to make up your mind. You may not think you have the right to be in your life, you are with another woman. And now Catherine has the son, and her son is forever. If you want to get back to her, you must accept the child.

"But I like the boy, Danny. I have nothing against Ethan.

"You were jealous of him, Steve.

-Ok, Danny. I think I was jealous of Ethan, but it's over, okay?

Steve went with Danny to Rachel's house to look for Ethan.

-Hello, dad! Charlie said to Danny.

-Hey, Charlie. Did you enjoy spending the day with your friend? asked Danny.

Yes," said Charlie.

Ethan watched Charlie call Daddy Danny.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Rachel." Steve said.

"He's a good boy, Steve, how's Catherine?

"She's recovering, but she's going to stay in the hospital for a few more days."

"I can get Ethan at school and stay with him by the end of the day.

"Thank you, Rachel.

\- Let's go friend? Steve told Ethan. Say goodbye to Aunt Rachel and Charlie.

-Bye!

Ethan took Steve's hand and went with him. Danny was taking Steve and Ethan home.

"I've seen your mother, Ethan." "She'll be fine, but she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days." Tomorrow I'll take you to see her.

-It's ok. "

In the meantime, I'll take care of you, my friend. What do you want to eat today?

-Pancakes! -Hunmm, you really like pancakes. Let's eat pancakes! What about you, Danny?

\- I like pancakes, too.

"Then it's settled." "Pancakes for dinner." "But you have to help me do Ethan.

-Right! Ethan smiled.

After dinner, Danny left. Steve put Ethan on the bed telling Navy stories to him. After Ethan slept, Steve went to clean the kitchen. He finished when he rang a bell.

"I did not expect to see you today, Lynn!"

"Steve, I come to apologize for attacking you."

Ok Lynn. We need to talk ...

Steve was interrupted by the screams of Ethan, who was having a nightmare. "What is it, Steve?" At that moment, Ethan ran down the stairs.

-Dad! Ethan said, trying to get Steve to pick him up.

Steve, you bastard! said Lynn.

I can explain ... Lynn ...

"There's nothing to explain. Never talk to me again, Steve Mcgarrett ." Lynn said, coming out and closing the door angrily.

This was not how he wanted to end his relationship with Lynn, but in reality he was relieved. Steve calmed down Ethan and put him to sleep, again. Despite what happened, Steve liked to be called daddy ...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys who took the time for comment on this. Made me very happy.

The next day Steve woke with a small hand touching his face.

-Hey buddy. Woke up early!

"Am I going to see Mom today?"

-Of course yes. Do You love Mom very much?

"I love Mommy.

"Me too, Ethan. I love Mom very much. "Are we going to surprise Mom when she comes back?"

"Come on, Daddy!" Ethan said happily.

Steve smiled. "

"Did you know I have a beach in the backyard?" I'll teach you how to swim. Mom will be very happy. Let's go? Me, you and Eddie?

"Eddie can swim?"

-Yeah, Eddie knows how to swim. Let's go, boy. Then we'll eat at Rainbow. Did you know that Mom loves Rainbow?

"No," Ethan said.

Shall we call Eddie? Come on, Eddie, let's go swim.

Ethan was amazed at the beach in Steve's backyard. It was a very happy morning at Mcgareth's house, what has not happened a long time.

Then Steve and Ethan went to Rainbow. When they got home Danny and Charlie were waiting for them.

"Hey, Danny, is something wrong?"

-Hey, Steve. Nothing happened. We just have a few restaurant things to sort out.

-Ethan and Charlie, you can go play, but do not go into the sea, okay?

"Okay, Daddy," Ethan said.

\- Okay, Uncle Steve. -

Dad? Is it true, Steve?

"No, Danny. He must have heard Charlie calling you daddy yesterday and he's doing the same. It was spontaneous and I did not correct it. In the true, I like that.

"What happened to Lynn?" Melissa said she's furious.

"Ethan called me Papa in front of Lynn. She did not want to talk to me any more. I was going to break up with her, but Ethan did it for me.

\- What about Catherine?

-We'll see her today. I hope she leaves the hospital soon.

Catherine always brings out her best version. Are you happy. That's nice.

"I'm very happy, Danny. I want to start a family with Catherine and Ethan. By no means will I let her out of my life again.

"I'm glad to see you happy, my friend.

"Thanks, Danny. Now we can take the boys to the baseball game, because now I also have a son.

-OK friend.

At this moment, Charlie and Ethan were discussing who made the best drawing in the sand.

"Are you sure he's not a Mcgareth?" ask Danny. Or is your competitiveness contagious?

Shut up, Danny. Let's talk about the restaurant.

Steve and Ethan went to visit Catherine at the hospital.

-Mom! said Ethan, running toward Catherine.

-Hey dear. I missed you so much! Catherine said, hugging and kissing Ethan.

Hey!

Hey, Steve, I missed you too. Come here.

Steve gave Catherine a soft kiss. How are you?

"The leg still hurts a lot, but I really want to go home.

"I also want you to go home soon, but you only go when you're fine.

-Ah, Steve ...

"That's not negotiable, Catherine!"

"And this little boy here is giving you a lot of work?"

-No. We get along really well, right , friend?

-Yes Dad!

Catherine looked at Steve with a questioning look.

"I did not influence him, Catherine. It was spontaneous, I just did not correct it.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel good. I like him, Cath.

Catherine nodded.

"I finished with Lynn, Cath.

"Are you sure, Steve?" Are you sure you want me and Ethan in your life?

-I'm absolutely sure. You never stopped being the love of my life. My heart always belonged to you. Today, I regret the time we spent apart. I want you to be my wife. My life has never been the same without you. I love you, you know.

"Are you asking me to marry, Steve Mcgareth?"

-You accept?

"Steve ... of course I accept." I love you too. And my life was not the same without you. The love between us will never end.

"Do you know about my transplant?"

-Yes I know.

-What about radiation poisoning?

Oh, my God, Steve, how did this happen?

"Does this change anything between us?"

"Of course not, Steve. I love you, in health and in sickness. I'm sorry I was not here when you needed it, "Catherine said, stroking Steve's face.

"It's all right, Catherine, the important thing is you're here now. Steve said, kissing Catherine with love.

-Steve looks at Ethan: "Right, friend?"

"Okay, Daddy!"


	6. Chapter 6

For a week, Steve would take Ethan to school, go to 5-0 headquarters, between an investigation and another visit Catherine in the hospital and at night would fetch Ethan at Rachel's house.

Hey, Rachel. Thanks again for taking care of Ethan.

"You're welcome, Steve. The headmistress wants to speak to the person in charge of Ethan.

-Because? What happened?

"Ethan punched a student at school because the boy bit Charlie.

-Hey buddy! You did it?

-Yes Dad. He bit Charlie and would bite me too.

"Is he your size?"

"Not Daddy. He is 6 years old.

"So you just defended Charlie and defended yourself, too." This is my boy! "Steve said, messing with Ethan's hair.

-Steve! Rachel said.

-Ok, okay. When that happens, you talk to the teacher first, Ethan. OK?

"Okay," Ethan said.

I'm going to talk to the principal tomorrow, Rachel. Thank you. I think Catherine's coming home tomorrow.

"That's good, Steve.

-Yes, very good. Bye Rachel.

Steve and Ethan went home. Lynn was waiting for Steve on the porch.

"Lynn, what are you doing here?"

"Steve, Melissa told me everything. Now I know the boy is not his son.

Ethan looked at Steve.

-Hey buddy. Go play with Eddie.

"Are not you coming, Daddy?"

\- In a few minutes, okay?

-Okay, Daddy.

"You should not say that in front of him. He understood. He's just a children .

"You do not need it, Steve. You can have your own child.

"I know, Lynn. But that does not stop me from loving Ethan as if he were my son. I did not want to hurt you, Lynn. But I never promised you anything. I love Catherine. I will always love.

How can you love a woman who abandoned you?

Lynn, this is my problem. I understand Catherine, and Catherine understands me. It has always been like that.

"You're an idiot, Steve.

"Think what you want, Lynn. Between us everything is finished.

Steve found Ethan sitting on the couch with Eddie.

Hey buddy!

Ethan hugged Steve.

"I love you, Ethan!"

-I love you daddy.

"Shall we prepare our supper?"

-Let's go!

The other day, Steve took Ethan to school, talked to the principal and went on to 5-0. Chaterine called him, saying he could leave. Steve went to the hospital to get her.

-Hey, Sailor.

-Hey, my love. Let's go?

-Let's go. Finally! And Ethan?

-Ethan's at school. Shall we seek him out?

-Let's go. He will be very happy.

"I'm very happy, too," Steve said.

"Then come here, kiss me!"

-Catherine, we're in the hospital! Steve said, kissing her.

Steve was waiting for Ethan at the door of the school. Ethan came running!

Dad!

-Hey buddy! I have a surprise for you.

-What's Daddy?

\- Is in the car. Go and see.

Catherine opened the door and Ethan smiled broadly!

-Mom!

Come here, my baby! Catherine said, hugging Ethan.

"Mom, did you come back?"

-I came back, love. Let's go home.

Steve was taking Catherine and Ethan to his house.

"Steve, my house is on the other side.

"My house is your home, Catherine.

"Steve, my things are there.

"Me and Ethan have taken care of everything. We got your clothes and even the Chevy.

"Are you serious ? Are you two solving my life now?"

"Yes," said Steve and Ethan at the same time.

Catherine smiles, shaking her head. "I love you both ".


	7. Chapter 7

Steve, Ethan, and Catherine came home. Steve led Catherine for the bedroom.

Steve, I can walk!

But you should not go up stairs.

Steve put Catherine on the bed and sat next to her.

It's so good to be back, Steve. I have so many good memories. You ... this bed ... The noise of the sea ... at the same time so much has changed ... now we have Ethan, Eddie ... "Catherine said with tears in her eyes. I missed you ... so much.

I missed you too, Cath. I also keep good memories. I also saved your toothbrush.

I do not believe it, Steve. Same? said Catherine, smiling.

Yes, it's true. I like that things have changed, that we have Ethan, Eddie. Right, my friend? Steve said, picking up ethan who was playing on the floor. Steve tickled Ethan, who was laughing a lot.

Ethan have a surprise to you. Tell Mom, Ethan.

Mom, I learned to swim.

Same? Did my baby learn to swim? You're going to show me tomorrow, Ethan. And what else did you do nowadays?

I went to Rainbow.

Did you like it? I love Rainbow.

I liked it, Mom.

That's good, my son. Catherine said kissing Ethan.

Now it's bath time, my friend. Said Steve.

Steve showered Ethan, made dinner, and cleaned the kitchen. He was tired, but he was also very happy. His Catherine was back. Then he put Ethan to sleep and went into the bedroom.

Hey, Cath.

Hey, Steve. You treat Ethan very fondly. Thanks.

There is nothing to be thankful for, Cath. I really like Ethan. I do not remember anymore how my life was without him. We did a lot things together this week. I even went to a meeting with the school principal ...

Because? what happened?

Ethan punched a friend from the school who bit Charlie.

Oh my God! Did you scold him, Steve?

Well, more or less ...

Steve!

But that's settled, Cath. Do not worry.

Cath, I know I have no right to ask you this ...

What, Steve?

You ... had someone on time in that we are separated?

No, Steve. I could not ... could not.

Steve shook his head thoughtfully. He felt guilty about having another relationship, and she did not.

Forgive me, Cath.

Forgive me for what, Steve?

For having had a relationship with Lynn.

It's okay, Steve. We were separated. I do not blame you.

I love you, Cath.

I love you, too.

I'm going to take a shower, come with me?

Come on, Commander!

The next day, Steve woke Catherine with kisses.

Good morning, Cath. Sleep well?

Good morning, Commander. Best impossible!

Steve smiled, remembering the night before.

Let's see Ethan swim? He is anxious for you to see him swimming.

Yes let's go.

Ethan came running. Mom...

Good morning, my love ... are you going to swim for Mommy to see?

Yes mom. Let's go!

Ethan swam with Steve and Eddie. Catherine was sitting in one of the chairs on the beach.

Beautiful, Ethan! Beautiful! said Catherine, encouraging the boy.

.

-Hey, Danny. Did not hear you come. Good to see you.

Nice to see you too.

Did Steve get another friend to swim with him?

Yes, he taught Ethan how to swim.

You and This boy have changed Steve a lot. He is less stressed, more happy. Less animal.

Thank you, Danny. Catherine said smiling. I'm also very happy to be back. And with Steve. And Ethan actually adopted Steve as his father. It's very beautiful to see them together.

That's really good. Danny said.

Steve, Ethan, and Eddie left the water. Ethan came to hug Catherine.

It was beautiful, Ethan. You're swimming very well. Catherine said kissing the boy.

How do you say, Ethan, when you get a compliment? said Steve.

Thank you mom.

You're welcome, Ethan. Catherine said.

Hey, Danny. What happened? Fall out of bed?

No, I came to see Catherine and pick you up to go to the restaurant, forgot?

I did not forget Danny. It's still too early.

Ethan and I can go too? asked Catherine.

Of course yes. Steve said.

Let's have breakfast with us, Danny. Said Catherine. I prepare quickly.

Okay, Catherine. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine and Ethan went to meet the restaurant with Steve and Danny.

\- Going to look very handsome. Catherine said.

Did you really like Catherine?

-Yes, Steve.

"And you, Ethan?"

-But there's nothing, Dad!

Everyone laughed.

"It's true, Ethan. There's nothing,said Steve.

Steve and Danny worked on the restaurant. Later everyone went to lunch at Kamekona.

-Catherine, it's a pleasure to see you.

"Thank you, Kame. It's a pleasure to see you too.

"And you did not come either," Kamekona told Steve and Danny.

-Much work. Steve said.

"And this boy?" Looks like you, Steve!

-That's Ethan. Say hi, Ethan! Steve said.

-Hi. Ethan said, holding out his hand.

"He's very polite, too. Kamekona said shaking Ethan's hand.

"What do you want to eat?"

\- The usual Kame. Do you still remember?

-Of course, the shrimp with garlic. How could I forget.

"Then bring two." One for me and one for Ethan.

"And you two?"

\- The usual, too. Danny said.

\- And get some beers. Steve said.

-OK.

"Danny, could you take Charlie tomorrow to play with Ethan?"

"Tomorrow Charlie will be with Rachel. He'll be with me next weekend.

-Ah yes. Take it next weekend, then. Ethan really likes Charlie.

-OK. Charlie also likes Ethan very much.

Catherine was eating, and she turned to look around.

"What is it, Cath?" Steve asked.

I do not know, Steve. I had the feeling of being watched.

Steve looked around and saw nothing.

"I think it was just a silly feeling." Catherine said.

"It must be somebody admiring your beauty." If I catch him, I'll break him.

Catherine smiled, but she was intrigued.

After lunching with Steve, Catherine and Ethan said goodbye to Danny and Kamekona and went home.

\- Dad, let's go swimming. Asked Ethan.

"You really like swimming, my friend!" Okay. Let's change clothes. Come with us, Cath?

"No, I'll just watch them from the sand.

Catherine sat in one of the chairs while Steve, Ethan and Eddie were in the water. She was thinking of everything that had happened in her life. She did not expect Steve to want her back, especially with a child that was not his. But she had fallen in love with Ethan. She did not choose him. Ethan chose her as he held out his small arms to her when she found him. She could never leave him behind. She learned that the love of a mother is born first in the heart and does not depend on blood ties. She also thinks that she can give a brother to Ethan, that they can be a very happy family.

Steve watches Ethan in the water. He never thought he would love a child that was not his. Of course he loved Joan, Grace and Charlie, but not as he loves Ethan. He loves Ethan, how he would love a son. Ethan and Catherine brought much joy to their lives. He was feeling a very great inner peace. He was feeling father, he was feeling a man loved ...

On Sunday they enjoyed a family life.

On Monday Steve woke up early as usual, swam and made breakfast while Catherine arranged Ethan for school.

"Steve, are you taking Ethan to school?"

-Yes, Cath. Then I go to headquarters.

"I'll pick him up later, and I'll take him to the doctor."

-Because? He is sick?

"No, Steve. Children need routine appointments.

-OK. I still have to learn a lot.

"We do," Catherine said, smiling.

"Come, Ethan, let's eat." Steve said.

Later, Catherine left home to pick up Ethan at school and had the same feeling of being watched. She took Ethan to school and took him to the doctor.

The Steve's phone rang and he saw it was Catherine.

Hey, Catherine. Did you leave the hospital?

Steve..."I've lost Ethan," Catherine said, crying.


	9. Chapter 9

What? How did you lose Ethan, Catherine? Steve asked, startled.

I left him sitting while I went to the reception desk to sign the consultation paperwork. Two minutes, Steve. When I turned around, he was not there anymore.

I'm going, Catherine. We're going to find our boy. I promise.

Danny, Lou. I want this island monitored by land, sea and air. No one is going to leave this Island with my son !

You can trust, man! Lou said.

Tani and Junior, you come with me.

Steve, Tani, and Junior arrived at the Medical Center and found desperate Catherine.

Steve ... Catherine said crying and hugging Steve.

Calm down Catherine, we'll find him.

Tani, look at the cameras.

Ok boss!

Junior, you're coming with me. Let's turn this place around!

Ok sir.

Catherine, stay here, he may appear.

Find my baby, Steve !

Steve nodded.

Steve and Junior searched all the rooms of the Medical Center without success. Tani checked the security camera footage and saw Ethan holding hands with someone.

Boss, he went hand in hand with someone, but the person was in wide hooded clothes and walked around with his head down all the time.

I taught him not to talk to strangers. So it's someone he knows. But who? said Steve.

Steve, Catherine, Tani and Junior went to headquarters 5-0.

Danny, Lou.

Everything is monitored, Steve. He does not leave the island.

Catherine went to Steve's office.

How's she, Steve?

Desperate, Danny. I promised her to bring Ethan back, but the truth is I do not know where to start. We have nothing.

There may be a ransom request. Danny said.

Catherine left Steve's office.

Steve, I can not stay here. I have to go look for him. "Catherine said, nervously.

Okay, Cath. Let's go.

They drove through the streets looking for Ethan.

Someone he knows, Catherine ...

He only knows our Ohana, Steve. Wait ... Steve. Lynn. Lynn met him ...

Yes, she did. But Lynn would not hurt a child, Catherine.

A jealous woman is capable of everything, Steve.

Let's go to her house, Catherine!

Steve and Catherine went to Lynn's house, but found no one.

Steve called 5-0.

Someone tells me there's something new, please. Did you look at the cameras in the streets around?

Yeah, we checked, but they walk into a street without cameras and they disappear, Steve. We do not have anything. Danny said.

Despair took over Steve and Catherine.

Where is this street, Danny?

Danny gave the address and they went there. They showed Ethan's picture and no one had seen him. Catherine's world collapsed.

I should protect him, and I failed, Steve. I'm a lousy mother.

It's getting dark. I'll take you home.

No, Steve.

Yes, Cath. Are you going home.

Steve took Catherine home. She lay down on the couch and cried a lot. Steve also felt helpless in the face of the situation. He could no longer imagine his life without the presence of the Ethan.

Steve's phone rang.

Hey, Steve.

Lynn ... it was you, was not it? Lynn, this is kidnapping!

I did not do anything with he, Steve. On the contrary, he had a lot of fun. Rest assured, you will not see me again. I just wanted Catherine to suffer. Open your door.

Steve immediately opened the door and saw Ethan standing at the gate. Catherine was right behind him.

Ethan ! Steve said, running to him.

Oh my God! Thanks. Catherine said excitedly.

Steve picked Ethan up and took him to Catherine. The three of them hugged each other tightly.

My son, are you okay? Catherine asked, relieved.

Yes mom. I went to the zoo and had ice cream. Why are you crying, Mom? What about you, Daddy?

We miss you, son! said Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine, take Ethan in!

Because? Where are you going?

I'm going to arrest Lynn! She will not leave this island.

Steve, let her go, just so she'll leave us alone.

I can not, Catherine.

Steve telephoned the team. Danny, Lou. Ethan is at home. I'm going to headquarters.

Steve arrived at the 5-0 HQ.

Steve, where did you find the boy? asked Danny.

Lynn left him at the gate of my house.

So it was Lynn who kidnapped him?

Yes. And she's planning to flee the island. We will not let that happen.

And as the boy is, Steve. Did she hurt him? "Danny asked.

No, she took him to the zoo. Can you imagine that? We circled this island and he was at the zoo?

Then why are you going to arrest her, Steve? If she did not do anything wrong to him. Danny said.

Danny, what she did has a name: kidnapping!

But Steve ...

Let's Lou, Tani and Junior. Leave Danny here. Steve said irritably.

Steve surprised Lynn as she attempted to board the plane to the mainland.

Steve went home and found Catherine awake. She was watching cartoons and Ethan was sleeping on the couch with his head on Catherine's lap.

Hey, Steve.

Hey. I did not know you liked cartoons.

I was watching with Ethan, he wanted to wait for you, but he was tired. He is very innocent, he has no idea what happened today.

Better this way, Cath.

And Lynn? Did you find she?

Yes. Now it's Justice that will solve her life.

I know you're not okay with it, after all you've had a relationship with her for quite some time.

I'm not well, Cath. But I could not pretend that nothing happened. The important thing now is that Ethan is fine.

Yes, I was so afraid I would not see him again, "Catherine said, her eyes wet with tears.

I was very scared, too. I have not felt like this since the day you were kidnapped. I want to reopen Ethan's adoption process, Cath. I want him to have my last name. Ethan Rollins Mcgarrett.

Are you sure?

Yes, I am sure of that.

Thank you, Steve. It means a lot to me. He loves you so much!

I love him too. And I love you too. Steve said hugging, Catherine.

I know, my dear. I really love you, too. Do you want to eat something?

"No, Cath. I'm not hungry. I'm too tired.

Come on, let's go up. You Take a shower and we'll rest. Tomorrow I will not take Ethan to school. We deserve a break.

Okay. I'll take him to the bedroom, said Steve, picking up Ethan on his lap.

The next day Steve and Danny were going to a crime scene. Danny was agitated.

"Speak soon, Danny.

-What? "

I know you want to say something.

-Ok. I want to talk ... I can not believe you arrested Lynn.

"Danny, Lynn took the risk from the moment she kidnapped Ethan. I used government resources to surround the island, I used the HPD ... how would I explain to the Governor that I used all this and let the guilty escape? "

But she did not harm the boy!"

"But she hurt me and Catherine !" What would you do if Melissa kidnapped Charlie, just to make Rachel suffer?

"It's different, Steve.

-What is different? Of course. It was Catherine who suffered. Is Rachel better than she? What about Ethan? You think your love for Charlie is so much bigger. I can not love Ethan just because he's adopted?

"That's not what I said."

-But that's what you think!

-I do not even know if the boy is adopted!

-What do you mean by that?

"Have you ever wondered why the boy looks so much like you and likes the same things as you?"

-What? Catherine has the roles of his adoption.

-Paper? That does not mean anything. Catherine is a liar!

Steve stopped the car abruptly.

-That's my wife you're talking about! Get out of the car, Danny!

-The car is mine!

-It is true. I'm the one who has to leave! Steve said as he got out of the car.

\- Stop it, Steve! It's still fifteen blocks away. -Fifteen blocks to me is nothing! Steve said, walking.

Steve and Danny barely spoke until the end of the day.

Steve came home still annoyed.

Catherine was in the kitchen and Ethan was drawing in the room.

Hey buddy! Steve said as he entered the house.

Dad!

Ethan said running to Steve.

Steve took him in his lap. What are you doing?

I'm drawing. Look, Dad, me and Mom.

It's beautiful, son! Steve said kissing Ethan's forehead.

Steve put Ethan on the couch and went into the kitchen.

Hey, Cath!

Hey, sailor! Catherine said, hugging Steve.

Catherine felt him tense. What happened, Steve?

I can not hide anything from you. You always know ... I discussed it with Danny today.

But you argue every day, Steve. That's not news.

But today it really bothered me.

Because?

He thinks I should not have arrested Lynn for what she did to you and Ethan. In fact, he despises my feeling for you and Ethan.

He will never forgive me, "Catherine said.

Do not be sad like that. It does not matter what Danny thinks. I love you and i love Ethan. Steve said hugging Catherine.

Dad, come draw with me? Asked Ethan.

I'm coming, son!

I love you both, "Catherine said.


	11. Chapter 11

Go take a shower, Steve. Dinner is almost ready.

OK.

Steve went into the living room. Ethan, I'm going to take a shower, then we'll have dinner. After dinner let's draw together. OK friend?

Okay, Daddy.

While he was taking a shower, Steve was thinking how good it was to get home and have someone waiting for him. Have Catherine lovingly prepare dinner, have Ethan waiting to play. It's my family ... nobody's going to take it from me. Steve said to himself. Steve was slow to get down to dinner.

Ethan, go get Daddy for dinner. Catherine said.

Yes mom.

Ethan went upstairs and went to Steve and Catherine's room. Steve had finished dressing.

Dad, Mom is calling you.

Dinner is ready?

Yes.

Come on then, buddy.

Steve, Catherine, and Ethan sat at the table.

Catherine, I was thinking we could visit Mary and Joan this weekend. I can ask the Governor another two days so that Ethan does not miss school much.

It's going to be very good, Steve. I will love to see Mary and Joan again. And you need to relax a little. "Catherine said softly taking Steve's hand.

Yes, I do, Cath. Steve said kissing her hand.

Dad, I ate it all, can we draw now? Ethan asked.

Of course, Ethan. Go get the notebook, pencil and eraser.

Ethan came back with everything Steve asked.

Give me the picture you made, Ethan. Me, you and Mom.

This one, Daddy. Ethan said, handing the paper over to Steve.

Can I have it?

Can you, Dad. Did you see that, Mom?

I saw it, son. Its beautiful!

You're going to draw, I'm going to clean the kitchen.

After Ethan slept, Steve and Catherine were in the bedroom.

You were really upset with Danny. You're very tense, Steve.

I know, Catherine.

Whatever he said, forgive. You know how Danny is.

He has to think better before he talks. Steve said.

I know how to take this tension off ... "Catherine kissed Steve.

So, will you take care of me, Lieutenant?

I'll take good care of you, Commander ..

I waited for it all day ...

Really? said Catherine, smiling.

Yes ... come here ...

The next day Steve arrived at the 5-0 headquarters and Danny had already arrived and was in his office. Steve headed straight to his office. Lou arrived shortly thereafter and felt the tense mood between Steve and Danny.

Hey, man! Lou said, walking into Steve's office.

Hey, Lou.

What is it? said Lou, taking the picture of Ethan, which Steve had framed and placed on his desk.

Me, Ethan and Catherine. It's Ethan's first work of art, said Steve proudly.

He's talented, Lou said.

Yes, he is.

Then Steve. I know it's not my business, but what's going on between you and Danny, man?

Danny offended Catherine, called her a liar and he thinks I'm wrong about liking Ethan as my son. And he still does not know that I'm going to reopen the process of Ethan's adoption, to include me as his father. I want him to have my last name.

Wow. Danny really went overboard.

He, at the very least, owes me an apology.

At lunchtime, Steve was in his office when Catherine knocked on the door. Hey, can we come in? Catherine asked.

Hey, sure. What a good surprise, you here.

Hi daddy! Ethan said, hugging Steve.

Steve put him on his lap.

I got Ethan at school and we came to buy some clothes for him. He is growing fast and losing his clothes. So I thought we could have lunch together if you're not too busy.

Yes, we can have lunch together.

Catherine looked at Steve's desk. Look, did you frame Ethan's drawing? You're so cute, Steve.

Steve just smiled.

And you my friend? Was everything okay at school?

Yes, Dad. I played ball.

That's good, son. Steve said.

Lou knocked on the door.

Hey Catherine.

Hey Lou.

So this is the famous Ethan?

Yeah, say hi to Uncle Lou, Ethan. Steve said.

Hi, Uncle Lou.

Hi, Ethan.

Lou, I'm going out for lunch with Catherine and Ethan, but I'm going back. Anything let me know.

Okay, Steve. Do not worry.

Bye, Lou. Catherine said.

Bye.

Lou took advantage of Steve leaving for lunch and headed to Danny's office.

Danny, can I talk to you?

Of course, come in.

So, Danny. I talked to Steve and he's very annoyed with you. I think you could apologize. You can not call liar, the woman of the man.

Lou, I did not said a lie. She lied to Steve, she lied to me. He left Steve, and now she has returned to the island with this boy. She brought the child just to soften his heart. And softening his heart, it was just her fingers snapping that he would go to her like a puppy.

I do not think that's it, Danny. Even if the child did not exist, he would return to her. You know Steve loves Catherine. And he is very happy with the boy. He really feels like a father. How bad is that? Father is the one who creates. We know how Steve already suffered a lot. Let him be happy, do not judge him, do not judge Catherine.

Okay, Lou. you're right.

Steve had lunch with Catherine and Ethan in the Kamekona Trailer. Then he returned to headquarters.

Danny was waiting for him. Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?

In my office, Danny.

Danny followed Steve to his office. So, Steve. I wanted to apologize for offending you and Catherine.

I'm glad you realize you've offended me too, Danny. offend Catherine, also offends me.

I promise I will not intrude on your life any more.

I think it's good, Danny. I think it's good.

So, are we okay?

For now, yes.

Okay. Danny said leaving.

Danny! said Steve, calling him.

What?

Saturday I go to the mainland to visit Mary and will not be back until Tuesday. Until then you will be in charge of the team. I already warned the Governor.

Okay, said Danny.

Mary was cleaning the house when the doorbell rang.

Steve! Catherine! What a surprise! And who is this beautiful boy?

Ethan, our son of the heart, just as Joan is his daughter. Ethan, this is Auntie Mary.

Hi, Aunt Mary.

Hi dear. Joan will love you. Come on, give me a hug here, brother. Mary said.

Steve hugged her. "How are you?"

I am fine. And you, Catherine. Give me a hug too. I'm so happy you're together again. Mary said, hugging Catherine.

Thank you, Mary.

Why did not you warn me? I would have prepared something special.

We wanted to surprise. So where is my niece?

She is in the room playing. Joan, come here!

Joan came running to Steve when she saw him.

Uncle Steve!

Hey honey. Steve said hugging Joan and holding her in his lap. How great you are!

Hey, Joan. You do not remember me, but I'm Aunt Cath.

Hi, Aunt Cath.

Joan, this is your cousin Ethan. Give him a hug. Mary said.

Joan hugged Ethan and then invited him to play.

Who would have thought, Steve. When I adopted Joan, you told me to give her back.

In fact, it was I who adopted Ethan when Steve and I were apart. Catherine said.

I'm so sorry, Mary. I'm sorry for the day I told you to give Joan back. Today I know what you felt.

It's all right. This is the past, brother. I'll clean the room so you can rest.

I'll help you, Mary. Catherine said.

I'm going to play with the kids. Steve said.

So, Catherine. You also wanted to be mother. Ethan is beautiful. He looks like with Steve.

Mary, do not say that close to Steve. We have already argued for this reason.

Because?

Steve thought I had conceived and concealed his son.

Steve ... always with trust issues.

Yeah. Catherine said.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve, Catherine and Ethan had a wonderful time with Mary and Joan.

\- We're here, son! Catherine told Ethan when they arrived in Hawaii. Let's go home.

-Let's go! Ethan said.

"Let's see Eddie, my friend. I hope Kamekona has not forgotten to feed him.

They arrived home and were greeted with a party by Eddie.

Steve took the suitcases and led them into the bedroom.

"Steve, I'm going to the grocery store to get some things that are missing." Are you staying with Ethan?

"Sure, Catherine, but you can not leave it for tomorrow, are not you tired?

"Yes, I'm tired." But it will not be long, Steve.

OK.

Catherine went to the market. She bought children's things for Ethan and some things for dinner. But the reason she went to the market was another: a pregnancy test.

Catherine arrived from the market and Steve was waiting for her on the couch.

Hey, I'm late?

A little.

And Ethan?

Is sleeping. He showered and slept. Catherine, sit down here.

I need to go to the bathroom, Steve. I'll be back.

Catherine went to the bathroom and took the test.

She was pregnant!

-Oh my God! said Catherine.

Catherine left the bathroom, put the proof in her pocket and went to Steve.

"What happened, Steve?"

"Catherine, when you were in the hospital, I asked you to marry me ..."

Yes, and I said yes.

So, I want to formalize this.

Steve said, taking a box out of his pants pocket. This is the ring I would give you on the day of your departure.

Oh, Steve ... I'm sorry ...

Steve opened the box, took the ring and put it on Catherine's finger.

Steve ... it's beautiful. Beautiful. It is not prettier than you. Catherine said holding Steve's face in her hands.

Steve kissed her madly. Let's go to the bedroom, Steve said, burying his face in Catherine's neck.

Calm down, Steve. Ethan is taking a nap. Later, Sailor ... I promise.

No, no, no, Catherine ... now ...

No, Steve. Catherine said pushing Steve to get up.

Cath ...

I also want to say something.

What?

Steve ... I'm pregnant.

What? You ... pregnant? Steve started to laugh.

What's funny, Steve?

It's not funny, Catherine. I'm ... happy, very happy. Steve said smiling broadly.

Our family will grow, sailor.

Yes, and I love it.

So, Steve, I don't want you to despise Ethan.

Catherine, I love Ethan. I would never despise Ethan. He is my son.

Now, can come a girl, like you.

Yes, a girl will be good. Catherine smiled.

So now we have another reason to celebrate. Let's go up...

Steve ... Later.

-Mom?

Hey, Ethan. I'm here my love. Come here.

Ethan came downstairs, still sleepy and nestled in Catherine's lap.

Ethan, would you like to have a brother or sister?

Yes mom. A sister like Joan.

That's good, son.

Ethan, do you want to swim with Dad?

Yes! Ethan said raising his arms.

Come friend. I need to expend energy. Steve said looking at Catherine. You can not escape later!

I know, sailor! Catherine smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow Cath! You were hot today!

Was it worth the wait, sailor? Said Catherine kissing Steve.

Much!

So,Steve, are you really happy with the baby?

Of course, Cath. Why would not it be?

We've never talked about this before and I brought Ethan to your life and now the baby.

You did not bring Ethan into my life. I brought this. I'm the one who wanted you and him in my life. I love you, I love Ethan, and I love the baby.

You're amazing, Steve.

Steve always wakes first, but this time he was awakened with a small hand touching his face.

Hey, friend. Good Morning!

Good morning daddy.

You woke up very early today, son. What happened?

Bad dream, Daddy.

Come here, lie down next to Mom. It's over, okay? said Steve, lovingly tossing ethan's hair.

Okay, Daddy.

What happened? Catherine asked when she felt Ethan standing next to her.

He had a nightmare, Cath.

Oh, come here, my baby. It's all right. The mommy is here. Catherine said, hugging Ethan.

Ethan slept again, in Catherine's arms.

Steve found the way Catherine cares for Ethan so beautiful. She never showed much of that maternal side of her.

Steve got up early for a swim, made breakfast, and woke Ethan to school. When Catherine woke up, everything was ready.

Hey, why did not you wake me up, Steve?

You were so cute in your sleep.

Catherine smiled. And you, Mommy's love, are you ready?

Yes. I love you, Mommy!

Oh, how I love you too, my love.

What about me, Ethan?

I love you daddy!

I love you too friend. Now, shall we go to school?

Yes!

Cath, I'm taking him to school.

It's ok. You're okay without me. Catherine said.

What's that? We do not live without you, "Steve said, kissing Catherine.

Ethan, my kiss. Catherine said crouching down to hug him. Ethan hugged and kissed Catherine.

Bye, Mommy!

Bye son. Listen to Daddy.

Bye, Cath.

Bye, Steve.

Steve dropped Ethan off at school and went to HQ.

He was happy with Catherine's pregnancy.

Good Morning, everybody.

Good morning, the team responded.

Do we have a case?

Not at the moment. Said Lou.

Okay, I'll be in the office.

Hey, Steve. You look like a fool today.

I'm happy, Danny. You got a problem with that?

No problem at all. May I ask why?

Catherine is Pregnant!

Wow. That's fantastic. You're going to be father.

I'm already father, Danny!

Okay. I forgot.

Hey guys. Steve's going to be dad.

The team congratulated Steve.

Thank you.

Do you want a boy or a girl? asked Lou.

We already have a boy, a girl will be good.

You will know what I suffer, man. " said Lou.

Steve smiled.

A few hours later, Steve was working on the paperwork when Catherine knocked on the door.

Come in, Cath. You do not need to ask permission.

I know, but I must respect him in his place of work. Catherine said as she sat down on the couch.

What happened? Steve said sitting down next to her.

Nothing. I'll get Ethan at school, but I still have time. So I came to see him.

I know you. You're bored, Steve said, holding Catherine's hands.

Bored is not the word, Steve. I do not have much to do when you and Ethan aren't at home.

So I'm going to give you a mission. The most important mission of our lives.

What?

Organize our wedding.

Steve, what I want most and marry you. But do not you think we should wait a little?

Why, Cath?

Because you spent everything you had at this restaurant, Steve.

That's true. But I do not want you to think I'm neglecting our relationship again.

I will not think about it, Steve. Besides, you took over Ethan's expenses. That was my obligation...

Look, look who's here! the future mom.

Can you knock on the door before you go in, Danny? Steve said.

Congratulations, Catherine.

Thanks, Danny. Now, I need to get Ethan in school. Bye Danny.

Bye.

I'll take you to the car, Steve said.

Steve accompanied Catherine to the car, hugged her and kissed her.

Bye, Cath. Drive carefully. Tell Ethan that when I get home, I'll help him with the homework.

It's ok. See you later, sailor.

Catherine was waiting for Ethan in front of the school. Ethan came to her, running and crying.

Son, what happened?

Mommy, the boys said Daddy is not my daddy and you found me in the trash. Ethan said crying a lot.

Catherine was speechless in the face of such wickedness.

My love, listen: this isn't true. Catherine picked him up and went to the director.

When she got home, she called Steve.

Steve, is there any case? You are very busy?

No, Cath. I'm still working on the paperwork.

Can you come home?

What happened, Cath? Anything about Ethan?

Yes, and I do not know how to handle it.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve went home at Catherine's request. When he came home, he found her nervous.

Cath, what happened to Ethan? Where is he?

Sorry to interrupt you at work, Steve. I don't know what I'm going to do.

Start at the beginning, Catherine. What happened?

Ethan was talking to his school friends that his father, in the case, you, arrests bad men, as he likes to say.

But? Asked Steve.

Charlie told the boys that you weren't his father, that he was adopted. The boys then humiliated him, saying I found him in the trash. I can't accept anyone doing this to him.

Steve passed his hands through his hair, his face... Cath... This is... I have no words. I don't understand... Charlie's a good kid. How could he do that to Ethan? They're friends!

It's not Charlie's fault, Steve. It's Danny's fault. He wants to rule you, your life, your family. Ethan's devastated. The tears ran down Catherine's face.

Calm down Cath, you can't get nervous That way. that 's not going to do to you and the baby any good. said Steve taking Catherine to the couch. Where's Ethan?

He fell asleep, after crying a lot.I knew one day I'd have to tell him everything, but I didn't think it would be now. I'm not ready, Steve. Especially now that we're going to have a baby. I don't want him to feel despised, or that he thinks we don't love him.

Hey, look at me: we're not going to tell him anything.I'm going to talk to him. we're going to change him from school, I'm not going to let him go through this again. Ok?

Okay.

Steve went into Ethan's room. He was still asleep. Steve sat on Ethan's bed and moved the boy's hair. Ethan woke up when he felt Steve's hand on his head. Ethan looked at Steve, but he didn't say anything.

Hey, son. You want to talk to dad?

Ethan shook his head saying yes.

So tell me, son.

Charlie says you're not my father. And the boys said that mommy found me in the trash.

Do you trust me, Ethan? Do you trust Dad?

Ethan shook his head, saying yes.

Then, you know that, mommy and I, love you very much. And I'm your daddy, yes. Catherine is your Mommy. What the boys said, it doesn't matter. Do you love Dad?

I love you, Daddy.

Do you love Mom?

I love my mommy.

So, that's what matter. you understand me? You're my son. I love you. And no one found you in the trash. Give Daddy a hug. Ethan hugged Steve and Steve gave a kiss on his forehead.

Daddy, I don't want to go to school anymore.

Mommy and I are going to change him from school. okay? You're going to meet new friends.

Now, do you want to go swimming with dad?

Yes, daddy. Is Eddie going too?

Sure, son. Come on. I'm going to go change my clothes. Let's change your clothes. Choose a place you want to go after swimming.

Rainbown, Daddy.

It's all right, son.

Steve came down the stairs with Ethan in his lap. Catherine was in the living room, still nervous.

Cath, it's all right. We're going swimming, are you coming with us? Then we'll go to Rainbown.

Come on, Mommy! Said Ethan.

Of course I do, my loves. Said Catherine smiling, relieved that Steve had circumvented the problem.

Ethan was playing in the sand after swimming with Steve and Eddie. Catherine and Steve were sitting in the chairs.

That's good, Steve. You did it. I did so much in the Navy and the CIA, but I could not handle it. Thanks, Steve.

You owe me. Said Steve.

It's all right, come on. I'll pay for the Rainbow.

You're not going to get off that easy. Sit here on my lap. Catherine sat on Steve's lap. Did I mention that you look very sexy in that bikini?

Really?

Yes, and today you're going to take me to heaven. I want to see the day be born.

Staying up all night is going to hurt your health, commander.

Not if you stay awake with me, Lieutenant.


	15. Chapter 15

Laura and Cath, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate.

Steve was proud to see his son graduate from the Naval Academy.

Catherine, stop crying. You should be proud of him.

I am, Steve. But he will spend a lot of time away from us. Now I know how my mother suffered.

But unlike me, he can come home on the vacation. We will always be waiting for him with open arms.

We're going to miss him a lot, isn't true, daughters?

Yes mommy. I love my brother. Said the youngest daughter.

Of course, Mother. Whit who am I going to fight, who am I going to compete with in swimming and surfing? With Ethan far away, There is no one better than me. Said the middle daughter.

Our daughter is so modest, Cath.

She's just like you, Steve.

He smiled when they called the class speaker: Ethan Rollins Mcgarrett!

Steve! Wake up!

Steve woke up. He was sleeping on the couch.

Go to sleep in bed. Why did you have a silly smile? Were you dreaming? I hope it's not with the ex girlfriend. Said Catherine, highlighting the last word.

Of course not, Cath! Where did you get that thought from?

Come here, you jealous girl! Steve said, catching Catherine. I do not need anyone else if I have you. Steve kissed her eagerly.

Calm down, Steve. I need to breathe ...

Is Ethan sleeping?

Yes.

So let's go to the bedroom. You know you owe me.

Come on, sailor. I'll pay with the greatest pleasure.

Some hours later...

Steve, I need to get some sleep.

No, Cath. I want more...

Still today I need to find a new school for Ethan. I also need to find a doctor to start my prenatal care. I'm going to take a shower, Sailor.

I'll go with you.

You're insatiable today.

It's your fault, Lieutenant.

After several minutes ...Catherine comes out of the shower, followed by Steve.

Okay, I'll let you sleep. I go along with you to school. I want to evaluate if the school is safe to Ethan. I go to the doctor with you, I want to know how is my baby.

It's all right. I always want you by my side.

Steve and Catherine decided on the fourth school they visited.

Catherine, do you remember that it was at this school, that the Roller Derby skater was a teacher? That case you disguised yourself as a skater.

How could I forget Steve. It was on that day that you almost finished everything with me.

I was really annoyed with you. I did not know what to do. But this is past.

Did you like this school, son? asked Steve.

I liked it, Daddy.

Now we go to the doctor with Mommy. Ok?

Ok, Daddy.

Catherine consulted with the doctor. He prescribed prenatal vitamins and scored the first ultrasound for the next week.

Steve took Catherine and Ethan home and went to headquarters. When he arrived at the Palace, the staff was not there. Only Jerry.

Good afternoon, Jerry. Did we have a case?

Yes. But it has already been resolved. They are on their way to Headquarters.

Okay. I'm at my office.

Half an hour later, the team arrived at headquarters. Danny went to Steve's office.

Hey, Steve.

Hey, Danny.

We had a case to solve today. We need HPD help because you were not there.

I had a family problem to solve and went to the doctor with Catherinre.

Catherine is very dependent on you now. Said Danny sarcastically.

Do you know who caused my family problem? Did you talk to Charlie yesterday? Did he tell you that he told my son that I was not his father, and that the boys in the class mocked Ethan, saying he was found in the trash?

Are you saying it's Charlie's fault?

No. It's your fault! You should not have said anything to Charlie. Me and Catherine had to change Ethan from school! Can you imagine how he felt about it? Steve said pounding on the table.

Tani and Junior looked at each other in amazement. Do not go there. They understand each other. Believe me, Lou said.

I did not do it on purpose, Steve. Charlie asked me and I did not lie to him. Charlie is going to apologize to the boy.

The boy has a name, Danny. And No, I do not want to. I want Ethan to forget the humiliation he's been through. Please leave me alone.

Ok.

Steve spent the rest of the day in his office. Lou knocked on the door.

Between Lou.

Hey man. Everyone has already left.

Lou, I'm so sorry that you and the others have witnessed my argument with Danny.

All right, Steve. You have your reasons.

You know what pisses me off? I love Grace and Charlie. If he does not like my son, he has to at least respect it.

Steve's phone rang.

Hey, Cath. Ethan? Does Mom know you're messing with the phone? Yes son. I'm leaving work now. I'll be there in 20 minutes, okay? Bye, son.

Steve smiled.

A short time ago, I had no one waiting for me at home, Lou. I have it today. That's really good.

So let's go, man. Let's go home to see our boys.


	16. Chapter 16

When Steve got home, Catherine and Ethan were waiting for him at the gate.

Catherine welcomed him with a broad smile.

Hey. Ethan wanted to wait for you at the gate.

Steve kissed her.

It's good to get home and be greeted with this wonderful smile.

What about you, son? Give me a hug.

Ethan hugged Steve and kissed her cheek.

They entered the house when Steve remembered that he had bought bullets for Ethan.

I brought you some candy, son. I left in the car. Let's get them.

Bullets before dinner, Steve?

Just today, Cath. He asked me.

It's all right. Just today.

Steve and Ethan went to the car to get the bullets.

So, son, did you liked it?

I liked Dad!

That's nice. But I can not always buy, okay? Your mother does not like it because it is bad for the teeth.

Okay, Daddy.

Are you getting ready to go to the new school tomorrow?

Are you going to take me, Daddy?

Do you want me to take you?

Yes. You and Mommy.

I'll take you, okay?

Ethan shook his head, saying yes.

Son, I want to ask you something.

What, Daddy?

Do not tell your friends that the father is arresting the bad guys. This is our secret. OK?

OK.

Good boy. Steve said shaking Ethan's hair. We're going in. Mommy's waiting.

Why did it take so long?

We were talking man to man.

It's ok. Catherine said smiling. Can I serve dinner?

Yes, Cath. Do you want some help?

Yes I want.

Steve, Catherine, and Ethan had dinner.

Catherine took Ethan to brush teeth and Steve fed Eddie. Steve went to take a shower. When it was over, Ethan entered Steve and Catherine's room.

Daddy, I came to say good night.

Come here, son. Steve said, hugging Ethan. Good evening. Sleep well. I love you.

I love you too, Daddy. Mommy's going to tell me a story.

So go, son.

After Ethan slept, Catherine went to the bedroom.

Ethan Did take a long time to sleep, Cath?

Yes, he is anxious. I think it's the new school. Are not you going to tell me what the man-to-man conversation was?

It was nothing. I simply asked him not to tell his new friends that I am arresting people. It's better this way. We do not know what's in people's hearts. I want him to be safe.

Me too.

And you? How are you feeling?

I am fine. If it was not the exams, I would not even believe that I was pregnant. I do not feel anything. But I think it's best than put all the food for out. And you? How was your day? Catherine asked as she laid her head on Steve's breast.

Do you believe Danny complained that I was not there in the morning? How many times did he lose the work to go to Jersey and I did not say anything? I tried not to say anything, Catherine. But I could not. We ended up arguing.

I understand he does not like me anymore, Steve. I really understand. But Ethan? What can he have against a child? Ethan is such a sweet and obedient child.

I do not know, Cath. I really do not know. I love Grace and Charlie. I expected reciprocity.

But now, forget it. Relax. You need to sleep.

IT'S OK.

Steve, do not you have to go to the doctor regularly? I have not seen you go to the doctor since I was here.

I lost my last appointment. But I'll come next time, Cath.

When you go, I will go with you.

It's all right. Cath, do not you feel miss the work, of the action?

I miss , Steve. I'd be lying if I said no. But now I'm a mother. Ethan and the baby are my priority. I can not risk being shot all the time like I used to.

I was thinking, do not you want to work part time in the 5-0, just to work on the paperwork? Just when Ethan is at school. When the baby is born, you can work with the paperwork at home. What do you think?

I do not know if the team would agree, Steve. Especially Danny.

You will only be paid for part time. They can not complain because none of them likes to work with the paperwork. Besides that, I'm the boss.

My boss! You're in charge of my heart. Said Catherine smiling.

Steve kissed her.

Now, seriously, do you really need help, or are you afraid that I'll do like Doris? Do you think I'll leave the kids with you? Or worse, that I'm leaving and taking the children with me?

That would be my death, Catherine.

It will not happen, Steve. Neither possibility. Let's grow old together. You're not getting rid of me anymore.

Cath, I will not lie to you. Sometimes i get insecure. But I really need help. I can not trust Jerry with the paperwork. And what I most want is to grow old with you.

That's right. If not to create problems with the team, I accept. Just tell me when to start.

OK my love.

Steve was stroking Catherine's arm. She fell asleep.

Steve also fell asleep, with the love of his life in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Ethan, Honey, wake up. It's time to get ready for school.

Good morning, Mommy.

Good morning, love. Come and have a bath.

Catherine dressed Ethan to school, prepared breakfast and got dressed to go with Steve to the headquarters of 5-0.

Steve awoke early as usual, swam and right after was dressed to take Ethan to the new school, as he promised.

Morning, Daddy!

Morning, son. Are you ready? Have you had your breakfast?

Yes, daddy.

So we going? Catherine! Let's go!

I'm coming, Steve. Wait just a minute.

Shouted Catherine, who was in the badroom.

Catherine came down the stairs.

Let's go! I'm ready to go.

When they got to school, Ethan didn't come down from the car.

What is it, son? Catherine asked.

Mommy, Will they like me?

That question broke Catherine's heart. Steve realized that Catherine was on the verge of tears and intervened.

Of course they'll like you, my son. Who wouldn't want a wonderful boy like you. You're very special. Do you want me to take you to the classroom?

I want to, Daddy.

Then, give a kiss on the mommy and let's go.

Ethan hugged and kissed Catherine. Bye, mommy.

Bye, love. I love you.

I love you too. Disse Ethan.

Ethan held Steve's hand and went with him. Catherine just watched her son go with her head down.

Steve took him to the classroom, left him with his teacher and came back. They got into Steve's car.

Catherine, don't be like that. He's going to be all right. It may take a few days, but he will adapt.

He's not happy, Steve. I know my son. And I hate Danny for what he did to Ethan.

Catherine, don't be upset. It's not good for baby.

I can't, Steve. He doesn't deserve this. Said Catherine with the tears rolling down her face.

Do you want to go home? How are you going to work with Danny that way?

I'm professional, Steve.

Steve and Catherine arrived before everyone at 5-0 headquarters. Steve waited for everyone to arrive to announce Catherine how the new team member.

The team was coming in slowly. The last one to arrive was Danny.

Good morning, meeting today?

Good morning. Yes, I was hoping everyone would come to tell that, as of today, Catherine will work a part-time with us.

She'll take care of all the paperwork, including the reports to the governor.

But you're going to ask the governor for more resources? And we don't have any other offices available either.

Catherine felt all of Danny's hostility.

That won't be necessary. I have full autonomy to choose my team and you know it. Catherine's going to get half her paycheck because she's going to be working half the day. I'm not being unfair to anyone. And as for the office, she's going to use mine.

Does anyone have any more questions?

Catherine! It'll be nice to have another woman on the team.

Thank you, Tani.

Well, if nobody has anything to say, let's get to work. Duke already called us 20 minutes ago.

Catherine followed Steve to his office.

Don't mind Danny, Cath. You're welcome here, you know.

I don't care about that, Steve. Nothing is worse than what he did to my son.

I know. I gotta go, you okay?

I'm fine. Be safe.

For you, always.

Catherine worked on the paperwork and was already getting ready to leave when Steve arrived.

Cath, the governor is charging me a report on a case we had a month ago. I'm sure I asked Danny to do it and send it. But, anyway, I don't want to stress. Can you make the report and send it today?

Sure, Steve. But I have to pick up Ethan from school.

I'll pick him up at school.

All right, no problem. Give me the file and summarize the case for me.

Ok. Thank you.

After a while, Steve arrived bringing Ethan and the lunch.

Hey, Love. How was school?

Mommy, I met a friend. Her name is Carol.

Really, my love? Oh, that's great.

Steve smiled. He came talking about her from school to here.

I think I'm jealous. Said Catherine.

Stop the work for lunch, Cath.

OK. Will you have lunch with us?

Yes, I will.

Shrimp with garlic for you and Ethan.

And for you?

The same, but in less quantity. I'm going to have some more salad.

I didn't know you eat so much salad now.

I'm trying to lead a healthier life. Maybe I can avoid...

The What? Avoid what?

The cancer, Catherine. You know that's a possibility.

No, Steve. It's not going to happen. I'm going to take care of you. When I get out of here, I'm going to go to the market and buy ingredients for all kinds of salad.

Steve took the hands of Catherine and smiled.

You're not going through anything else by yourself. I'm here now. Said Catherine.

I know. I really want to see our son at the Naval Academy.

Steve... We talked about this.

I know. Only if he wants to. Do not influence... said Steve repeating the words of Catherine.

Yes, that's right.

And I also want to dance with my daughter in her 15th birthday.

You really think it's going to be a girl?

I'm sure! I even had a dream about her. She was with us at Ethan's graduation at the Naval school. And we had one more daughter, smaller.

What's a naval school, Daddy? Asked Ethan.

Nothing you need to know now, son. Said Catherine.

I don't want to lose growth of the kids, Catherine . I want to live many years with you.

We're going, Steve. We're going to see them grow up, get married and have kids. Ok? I'm going to take care of you.

I've told you how much I love you today? Asked Steve.

No. Said Catherine.

Today, very much more than yesterday.


	18. Chapter 18

After lunch Steve was sitting on the couch in his office playing with Ethan. Catherine was making the report that Steve had asked for.

Lou knocked on the door. Steve, you need to see this. Steve stood up and went to the smart table.

Steve went back to the office to talk to Catherine. Cath, we just got a tip about a pending case. I'm going with the team. Keep the car keys. I'll find a way to get home.

Okay, be safe.

Steve kissed her.

Bye son, said Steve kissing Ethan on the head, and left.

Ethan went to the office door: Bye, Daddy. I love you.

I love you too, son. Said Steve smiling.

That's cute, Tani said.

Come on, guys. Said Steve.

Catherine finished the report and sent it to the governor.

Catherine had a thought all of a sudden and went up to Jerry, who was at the smart table.

Jerry, did Steve check the HPD report before he left?

I don't think so, Catherine.

Call Duke, Jerry, please. Update Me on the case.

Ok.

The team arrived at the site of the complaint, which was a shed disabled. They entered with care, but they were surprised by the bandits.

They were able to capture Danny.

Look at that, a haole. I heard you were looking for me. Here I am, and I really want to pull the trigger. Said the man pointing the gun at Danny.

You don't want to do this, Steve said.

Who are you to tell me what I want or not to do?

Catherine, you're right. HPD hasn't received any complaints about this case, said Jerry.

Jerry, I need a vest and a gun. I also need you to take care of Ethan.

Taking care of the chief's son is a lot of responsibility. He's not going to forgive me if anything happens to his son.

No, he don't go. Said Catherine. But Ethan's a good boy. It's not going to give you work.

Catherine went to Ethan. My love, Mom's going to need to leave. Jerry's going to take care of you for me. I won't be long.

I can't go with you, mommy?

No, love. It's dangerous. I need you to stay here. You do this for your mommy?

Yes mommy, said Ethan hugging her.

Great. I love you, my Prince !

Steve and the team were a dead end. He regretted having left the sede with the team without checking before.

Catherine, in the building across the street, watched the scene. Danny had a gun pointed at him. Steve, Lou, Tani and Júnior also pointed their guns at four other men and vice versa.

Kono, why aren't you here right now? Catherine thought while pointing the gun at the man who pointed the gun at Danny. The moods seemed to be exalted. Catherine had a decision to make. Catherine breathed deep.

Steve was afraid that Júnior would take the initiative and shoot. He was also afraid to look at Júnior , because Júnior could understand this look as a permit. He didn't know what to do. Despite the things Danny had done lately, he was still your best friend.

They didn't understand when the man who pointed the gun at Danny's head fell down, taking Danny too to the ground. Steve, Lou, Junior and Tani got the other four.

Steve ran to Danny.

Am I dead? Danny asked.

No, of course not. Said Steve. Get up, you're doing great.

Who shot him? Asked Tani.

It wasn't me, Steve said.

Neither did I, Lou said.

Neither do I, sir. Said Júnior.

It was me!

Catherine? What are you doing here?

I'm working overtime.

I'll pay you later. Steve spoke low in Catherine's ear.

Catherine smiled. Ok.

Wait a minute, Catherine. Don't tell me you left Ethan with Jerry?

I did, Steve. Why?

Let's hope he don't brainwash Ethan.

Oh, Steve. Don't do that to Jerry. Will you be long?

Yes, Catherine. Take the car, get Ethan and go home. I'll see you later. Steve kissed her. Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve came home at night and Catherine was waiting him for dinner.

Hey, did you take too long today?

This case was complicated, Cath. I was crazy to come home. Steve said as he hugged her.

Where's our boy?

He's in the shower. Now he wants to take a shower by 'himself. He's getting independent.

What a girl does not do, does she? My son is only four years old and she is already taking him away from me.

Steve smiled. You're kidding, right? Are not you jealous of a little girl?

What if I am? The son is mine. I always bathed him.

Steve can not contain a laugh.

Stop laughing, Steve. I am talking serious.I want to see when the gate is full of boys looking for your daughter.

That's not funny at all. Steve said.

You see, how is this not funny? Catherine said.

How long has he been in the shower?

It's been a while. Take a look at it, Steve. He's here in the downstairs bathroom.

Ethan? Steve said knocking at the door.

I'm taking a shower, Daddy!

I can enter? Steve asked.

You can.

Steve found Ethan full of soap, from head to toe.

Son, you need to get all that soap out. You've been bathing for a long time! Let me help you. OK?

Yes daddy .

Steve helped him finish the shower and get dressed.

Steve took Ethan to Catherine, who was on the couch watching television.

Okay, it's clean.

Come here with Mom. Catherine said, opening her arms.

Ethan hugged her and Catherine kissed him.

My boy is so fragrant. Disse Catherine. Ethan was laughing because Catherine tickled him.

Cath, now I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back for dinner. Steve said.

Alright, love.

When Steve came down, Catherine set the table.

Wow! This salad looks great.

Did not i say I'd make your salad every day?

Said. And you, the woman of my life, also said that would take care of me. Does this cover all areas of my life?

Yes, all that i can. Why?

Because tonight I'm going to need special care.

Catherine smiled.

They had dinner, Steve helped Ethan with the task of the school and Catherine cleaned the kitchen.

Ethan was sleepy.

Daddy , can you tell me a story?

Of course, son. Go and kiss Mommy, give goodnight.

Mommy , good night, "Ethan said, hugging Catherine.

Goodnight love. Sleep well. I love you. Catherine said, kissing the boy.

Steve put Ethan to sleep and then went to his room. Catherine was already waiting for Steve. She was wearing white lingerie.

I was waiting to take care of my patient.

It's new? Steve said referring to the lingerie.

Yes, I bought it today.

So, Lieutenant. I'm in desperate need of a massage. Steve said lying on the bed.

Catherine sat on top of Steve. You're the boss, Commander.

The next day Steve took Ethan to school and went to headquarters. Catherine left later from home and went to the headquarters in her car.

When Catherine arrived, Steve was not there.

Lou, Steve has not come yet? Catherine asked, worried.

He arrived, Catherine. But he left again. He said it would not be long.

OK thank you.

Catherine went to Steve's office and began her work.

Danny walked into Steve's office without knocking.

Hey, Danny. Do you need something?

I wanted to ask you a question.

Do it.

Yesterday, did you want to shoot that man, or did you really wanted to shoot me? Because the mistake was grotesque. You hit him, but you shot too close to my head.

Of course not, Danny. I'm not Kono. I'm not an elite sniper. I did my best.

Your best did not kill me for very little.

Well, Danny. If you have any complaints to make, talk to my boss.

Very convenient for you, who sleeps with the boss. Actually, you think you're very clever, do not you? Did you know that I heard from Steve's own mouth that he would be an idiot if he would take you back?

What's your problem, Danny?

But you come back and bring a child into his life. And he, being in need of affection, accepted you with the puppy of terrorist.

Catherine rose angrily and slapped Danny. Steve was coming in at that moment.

You never, but never again, open your mouth to speak ill of my son! Your envious, prejudiced.

Danny, Catherine! What's going on here?

This crazy woman, that you call wife, slapped me in the face.

Something, you did to her, Steve said.

He called Ethan of terrorist. He hates our son, Steve. I will not let him offend my son. Who does he think he is?

Danny, go to your office. Now!

Danny left, slamming the door.

Catherine, calm down.

How can I calm down, Steve? He came here just to provoke me ...

He ran his hands over his face. You can not hurt people in the workplace, my love. You understand?

Are you doubting me, Steve? Are you defending him? Catherine removed the ring Steve had given her. Marry with him then. She said taking her purse and walking out.

Catherine, stop it. Come back here!

Catherine left and did not look back. She went to get Ethan at school and then went home.

Steve, we have a case. I can go if you want. I think you should go after her. Lou said.

Okay, Lou. Take it ... Take Tani, Junior, take Danny too. Steve said in bewilderment.

Catherine came home with Ethan, started taking clothes out of the closet. She handed Ethan a purse.

Ethan, go in your trunk and put your toys here.

Why Mommy?

We're leaving for our house.

What about Daddy?

Let's just go, son. Just we.

Steve came home and found Ethan putting the toys in his bag. He was crying silently.

Son, what are you doing?

Mommy wants the toys in her purse. She said we're going to our house. I do not want to go without you, Daddy.

Mommy is nervous, son. I will talk to her. Let's keep your toys in place again. Help Daddy.

Steve put the toys in the trunk again. He went to the room where Catherine was putting the clothes in her suitcase.

Hey, Cath. What are you doing?

I'm leaving. Me and my son.

No, you will not. I went to pick up Ethan's papers this morning. Now he has father and mother. Now he's a McGarrett. And you will not get him out of me.

please stop. Steve said taking the clothes out of his suitcase and putting them in the closet again.

Steve looked at Catherine.

I love you. I can not live without you ... Without my children ...

Catherine felt something go down her legs. She looked down. Steve looked, too.

Catherine, you're bleeding...


	20. Chapter 20

Steve ... No ... The baby ...

Let's go to the hospital, Catherine. Now!

Steve took her purse, took Cathetine in his lap, and walked down the stairs. Ethan was in the room.

Ethan, get the car key on the table, quick.

Here, Dad! Ethan said, bringing the key.

Come on son, let's take Mom to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital. Catherine was taken to the emergency room and Steve stayed with Ethan waiting for news of her.

If Catherine loses our baby, she'll never forgive me, Steve thought.

Ethan took Steve's hand, as if to comfort him.

You really are very special, my son. That's why Catherine loves you so much. Steve said, hugging Ethan.

Some time later, the doctor arrived to give news of Catherine.

Commander, unfortunately she lost the baby. We had to do a curettage. We's going to need to spend the night watching her. If all is well, she can go home tomorrow.

Steve's world crashed.

Can we see her, Doctor?

Commander, small children can not move around the hospital.

I'm responsible for this, please, Doctor.

I will see what I can do. I'll talk to the social worker.

Ok I thank.

Some time later the doctor returns.

Commander, he'll be able to see her, just for ten minutes.

Thank you for your help.

Steve and Ethan entered Catherine's room. She was lying, facing the window and crying.

Mommy!

Catherine turned away for Ethan, wiping away her tears.

Mommy , do not cry. Is it hurting?

It hurts, son. It hurt a lot.

Ethan hugged her tightly. I love you mom. I will take care of you.

Thank you, son. I love you too.

Cath, I'm so sorry. There's nothing I wanted more than our baby. Forgive me.

It was not your fault, Steve. The doctor said he had stopped progressing for at least two days. It was not meant to be. But I'm very sad ...

I know my love. I know ... I am too.

Ethan was hugging Catherine.

The doctor only allowed Ethan to stay for ten minutes. I can ask Jerry to stay with him and I'll stay with you.

No, take him home. You Stay with him. You'll be back tomorrow. I will be fine. Sad, but well.

Are you sure? I did not want you to be alone.

I want to be alone. Please.

It's all right.

You go home with Daddy, all right, son? Tomorrow, Mommy's going home.

We're not moving house, right? I do not want to go, Mommy . I don't go, whitout my daddy.

No, my prince. We will not. Give me a kiss. Now, go whit your daddy.

Bye, Cath. I love you. Steve said kissing her.

Bye, Steve.

Steve was annoyed that she had not said she loved him too. His phone rang. It was Lou.

Hey, man. It's all right?

Catherine lost the baby, Lou.

I'm sorry, Steve.

Thank you, Lou. Were you able to solve the case?

No, we're still investigating.

Can you handle it by tomorrow? I'm going home with my son. Catherine is in the hospital.

Do not worry. We'll take care of it.

Ok, Lou. Bye.

Steve and Ethan went home.

Hey, Eddie. Ethan said when Eddie came running.

Dad, me and Eddie want to eat pancakes.

Is that true, Eddie?

Eddie barked, wagging his tail.

You saw, Daddy? Eddie said yes.

All right, let's make pancakes.

After dinner, Steve put Ethan to bed and went to clean the kitchen. The bell rang.

Steve went to answer the door.

Danny? Look ... This is not a good time.

I just wanted to apologize, Steve.

It's not for me that you have to apologize, Danny. You went overboard with Catherine. It is to her that you owe excuses. To her and to my son.

I lost a son, Danny. We didn't even have a chance to know if it was a boy or a girl. I want to be alone.

It's okay, Steve. I'll see you tomorrow.

Catherine, in the hospital, cried a lot. She had made so many plans for the future with the baby.

She was upset about Steve because he didn't defend her from Danny. But she couldn't blame him for the loss of the baby. She knew that he was as happy with the baby as she.

Steve also cried for the loss of his baby, in the dark of his room.


	21. Chapter 21

Dad!

Steve woke up with Ethan calling him.

Hi son?

I am not going to school?

Steve got up, looked at the time.

Son, we have fifteen minutes to get to school! Come on, let's wear the uniform. Mom will not like it if you miss class.

Steve dressed Ethan quickly and dressed too.

We will not have time for breakfast, son.

Mom bought cookies, Dad. Can I eat them?

Of Course Ethan. Let me get them.

Steve took the cookies and handed them to Ethan.

Thanks dad!

You're welcome, son. Let's go now. Steve said taking the car keys.

When Ethan got in the car, Eddie came running and got in too.

Steve smiled. You want to walk too, do not you, friend? Come on guys!

Steve left Ethan at school and thought about going to headquarters, but he gave up. He did not want to see Danny, he did not want to be upset, anymore. He was also waiting for Catherine's call to pick her up at the hospital. He decided to go home, leave everything ready for while Catherine to arrive.

Steve was cleaning the room when Catherine called. He left then to bring her home.

Catherine was ready, just waiting for Steve.

Steve arrived at the hospital.

Hey, Cath. Steve said hugging her.

Catherine hugged him, too. Hey, let's go home.

Eddie was sitting in the front seat of Steve's car.

Hey, Eddie! You are in my spot. Catherine said.

Eddie barked, as if making a small protest and went to the backseat.

Good boy! Catherine said.

They got home and Catherine sat down on the couch.

Steve!

Yes?

Sit here.

Steve sat down. Talk, Cath.

I'm sorry for saying i were leaving yesterday. I was very nervous. I made you and Ethan suffer.

Yes, you did.

I'll could not get out that door. No longer. You and Ethan are the most precious thing I have in my life. Forgive me?

Of course I forgive. Steve said kissing her head. But do not do that anymore. Ethan was desperate. And me too.

Okay. Steve ... I do not know if I can get you another baby. I'm not that young anymore.

Of course you will, Catherine. Do not be silly. And if we can not naturally, there are other means.

Do not worry about it. Steve said hugging her again.

Catherine just nodded. I'm feeling very empty, Steve.

It's going to pass, Cath ... It's going to pass... What do you want me to do with Danny?

Would you send him away if I asked?

Yes, I would.

I do not want you to do anything. I just reserve the right to not want him to come here in our house or that he comes near my son.I'm not a vengeful person. I know Grace and Charlie need him around.

I did not expect less from you. I know you have a huge heart, that you are kind, caring. That's why I love you.

I love you too. Yesterday you said you took Ethan's papers. How did you get so fast? That takes months, Steve.

Let's say, I asked for some favors.

But is the document legitimate?

Yes, they are legitimate. I just jumped a few steps. Now we have our little McGarrett.

Rollins McGarrett ! Catherine said.

Yeah. Steve said kissing her with all the love and affection she deserves.


	22. Chapter 22

Three months passed. Steve and Catherine were overcoming the loss of the baby. Catherine returned to work with the team, despite being upset with Danny. Ethan was happy at the new school.

Steve was in his office in the afternoon. Catherine had already gone home. Lou knocked on the door.

Between Lou. Steve said.

Dude, did you see the new palace official?

No, Lou. Because?

She is very beautiful!

There is? What about Renee? Steve asked.

One thing has nothing to do with the other, man.

Of course yes, Lou. You have to respect her.

But I'm respecting, Steve. To Look does not take away pieces.

She may be very beautiful, but I only have eyes for my Catherine. I'm faithful.

Danny also walked into Steve's office.

Have you seen the new Palace official?

I saw. Lou said.

I have not seen and am not interested. Steve said. Let's work guys.

As they were leaving the Palace, the new official introduced herself to them.

Nice to meet you. I'm Alana.

She shook Danny and Lou's hand. And she squeezed Steve's hand a long time.

Steve got rid of her handshake.

What woman! And she was interested in you, Steve. Danny said.

You're crazy, Danny. I have Catherine. I do not need anyone else.

But Alana really took an interest in him. At the end of the day, when Steve was at the office, getting ready to go home, she went to him.

Commander McGarrett?

May I help?

I'd like to know if you want to go out for a drink. Alana said.

Steve was really bothered by her harassment.

No thank you. My wife and son are waiting for me.

Stay for a next time, then.

No. Invite another person.

It's all right. She said. But she would not take no for an answer.

Steve went home and found Catherine and Ethan on the beach.

Hey, said Catherine coming out of the water.

Hey, my mermaid. Steve said kissing her.

Ethan came running too. Steve picking it up him.

Daddy!

Hey, my little fish. How was the school?

It was okay, Dad.

Let's get in, said Catherine.

Steve helped Ethan with the homework, then they had dinner. Steve put Ethan to sleep. He liked being a father present in his son's life.

Catherine entered Ethan's bedroom and they were both asleep.

Steve! Steve!

Hi, Cath?

Come sleep in our bed.

Steve got up and went to his room with Catherine.

What are not you telling me, Steve? Catherine asked.

You always know, do not you? Steve said.

I feel there is something disturbing you.

Today a new employee arrived at the Palace. Do you believe she had the audacity to ask me out?

What? Catherine said, putting her hands on her hips.

She literally harassed me. I'm telling you, so no gossip comes later.

What a tramp woman!

Calm down, Cath. With me she will not get anything.

I'm calm, Steve. I just want to punch her.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, Catherine would go to headquarters with Steve.

Ethan came into his room.

Is Mom beautiful, son?

Very beautiful, Mommy.

Thank you my love

Cath, are you ready? Ethan will be late if you take too long. Steve said entering the room.

Wow! Where do you think you're going? To a party?

Why am I not pretty?

Yes you are. Very beautiful for those who will work. Steve said.

Daddy , Mommy is wonderful. Ethan said.

Steve smiled. You know things, son.

Steve and Catherine left Ethan at school.

Good class my love. Mommy loves you. Catherine said, hugging Ethan.

Bye, daddy!

Goodbye, son. Behave in the classroom. Steve said messing around with Ethan's hair.

Steve and Catherine got in the car to go to headquarters.

So you're not going to tell me the reason for the overproduction? Steve said.

It is for that woman to know that you are very well engaged.

Cath, you do not have to worry about this woman or any other

.

Good morning people. Steve said when they got to headquarters.

Good morning Boss. Tani said. Wow, Catherine, you look beautiful!

Thank you, Tani. Catherine said.

Good Morning, sir. Said Júnior. Good Morning...

If you call me Mrs, I'll play you out the window. Catherine said, interrupting Júnior .

Sorry, said Junior, smiling.

You're excused. Catherine said going to the office.

Steve went out with Junior Lou and Danny. Tani stayed at headquarters to assist in the investigation, since Jerry was off duty.

Catherine, may I come in? Tani asked.

Of course, Tani. In between.

Have you seen this woman who arrived at the Palace? She's flirting with everyone. This is absurd!

With Junior too?

Yes. The boss too?

Yes. He told me himself. I trust Steve, Tani. But I find it an abuse what this woman did. To Invite Steve for a date the first day she got here. Imagine what she will not do in five days. That's why I'm going to put a stop to it today.

Catherine finished speaking and Alana entered the main hall.

She saw Catherine and Tani in the office and knocked on the door.

Come in, said Catherine.

Good Morning. The Commander is not?

Good Morning. No, he is not. Would you like to leave a message?

Are you his secretary? Alana asked, looking at Catherine from head to toe.

Too.

Why too? Asked Alana.

Catherine caught her and pushed against the wall.

I'm him wife, too. Catherine said. And if you invite him to have a drink with you again, it's with me that you will solve. Understood?

You're attacking me. Alana said.

You have not seen anything yet. Catherine said. And here in this room there is no camera. Did you see anything, Tani?

No, I did not see anything.

Catherine released her. Now, get out and do not come back more here. You understood me?

Alana left hurriedly, answering nothing.

She got what she deserved, Catherine. But the office has a camera.

I know. Catherine smiled. I really want Steve to see.

Catherine finished her work, picked Ethan up at school, and went home.

She had lunch with Ethan and thought Ethan was not well.

What's going on, my love? Feeling something?

I do not know, Mom.

Come here, said Catherine, taking him to the couch.

You do not have a fever.

I want lap, Mommy.

Catherine caught him in the lap and he slept.

She watched him asleep. So small, so fragile. She was afraid another woman crazy like Lynn, would do him some harm.

I will not let anyone else do any harm to you my baby. I love you so much. Mommy loves, Mommy takes care.

By the end of the day, Steve and the crew were leaving their headquarters when Catherine called Steve.

Hey Cath. I am leaving now.

Steve, I'm at the hospital with Ethan. He is not well. I did not come with my car because he just wants to stay on my lap. Can you come and get us? I'm still waiting for the results of the exams.

Of course, Cath. I will.

When Steve arrived at the hospital, Catherine was leaving the doctor's room with Ethan.

Then Cath. What does he has?

He has a virus, Steve.

It is severe? Steve asked.

No, but we need to moisturize him a lot and he can not go to school.

Steve took him it from Catherine's lap. Come here, my friend.I was worried about you, my son.

Let's go home, daddy ?

Let's go to our house, Ethan. There is no better place, right Cath?

Certainly. Said Catherine.


	24. Chapter 24

Since you're with him, I drive. Catherine said.

Okay. Steve said throwing the key to her.

Hey, champ. You'll be fine soon. Steve said to Ethan.

I do not like to see him like this. Catherine said.

Me neither.

Steve, Catherine, and Ethan returned home.

Come on son, you need liquids. Want some juice? Mommy does it for you.

I do not want Mommy m.

But son, you need ...

You have to drink water or juice, to be well. You have to improve, to go to the game. Just you and me. Let's have a day of our own. OK?

All right, Daddy .

That, good boy. Said Steve.

Lie down on the couch, Ethan. I'll make the juice. Catherine said.

Come on, son. Steve said taking him.

Steve went back to the kitchen and was looking at Catherine.

She stopped what she was doing.

Talk about it, Steve.

What, Cath?

I know what you want to talk about.

Then you are fully aware of what you have done. Steve said.

What? Throw that vulgar woman against the wall? Yes I know.

Are you going to defend her? So get ready to sleep on the couch. Catherine said.

Steve started to laugh.

What is funny?

I loved what you did, jealous.

I want you to bar her from entering the office. Catherine said.

Yes ma'am. Now give me that juice. Let me take care of my son. Said Steve.

Catherine spent the rest of the week at home with Ethan. But she asked Tani to keep an eye on Alana.

on Saturday morning, Catherine woke up with Ethan calling her.

Hey, my love. Catherine said.

Good morning Mommy . I came to kiss you.

Why, my love, where are you going ?

I'm going to the Baseball with daddy.

Catherine got up and went to the stairs.

Steve!

Hey, Catherine. I see you woke up.

Are you really leaving without me? Catherine asked.

Yes, I promised him one day, only our .

Oh yes? Okay. Do not expect me to stay at home washing, ironing, and cooking.

Where are you going? Steve asked.

I'm going out. Maybe I will meet an ex-boyfriend on vacation in Hawaii. Catherine said.

You're kidding me, are not ? Said Steve.

Bye son, said Catherine, hugging Ethan. My kiss.

Ethan kissed her. I love you mommy.

I love you too. You are very handsome! Catherine said.

Daddy, Mommy is angry. Ethan said when they were in the car.

She's , son. But it passes.

After Steve e Ethan left, Catherine went to prepare her breakfast. She felt very bad just at the smell of the eggs. And after eating them, she put everything out.

Oh my God! Is that what I'm thinking?


	25. Chapter 25

Steve came to the stadium with Ethan. It was Ethan's first time in a game, so Steve wanted to go with him, without Catherine. Ethan would have that unique memory with him. That when Ethan grew up he would always remember: "my first game I watched with my father".

Dad, it's too big! And there are a lot of people. Ethan said to Steve.

Yes, son. It's big, so you can not get away from me, okay?

Yes Dad.

Want to eat something before the game starts?

I want! Ethan said happily.

So come on. Steve said.

Steve took Ethan to eat and then they went to their seats.

Look Daddy! Charlie. Ethan pointed at Charlie and Danny.

I do not believe this. Until here? Steve said.

Dad, let's sit next to Charlie? Asked Ethan.

Do you want to stay close to Charlie?

I want. Take me?

OK, let's go.

Steve approached Danny.

Can my child watch the game with your child? Steve asked Danny.

Come, Ethan. Sit here. Charlie said.

Charlie has already answered for me. Danny said.

Steve watched Ethan and Charlie talking and happy.

See how they like each other? Do not ruin their friendship again. Steve said to Danny.

Okay, said Danny. I already apologized.

It's alright.

Steve sat down next to Ethan. Look, son, the game will start. I'll explain how it works ...

Ethan and Charlie had a great time.

Dad, it's really cool! Ethan said enthusiastically. Are we going to come again? Can we bring Mommy?

Of course, son. We'll be back with Mom.

Can we bring Mom too, Dad? Charlie asked Danny.

If she wants to come, Charlie, we'll bring her.

Dad, are we going to Kamekona? Asked Ethan.

Are you excited today, huh? We can go yes. Steve said.

Come on, Dad? Charlie asked.

Okay, Charlie. Said Danny.

They went to the Kamekona trailer.

Hey guys. How are my little customers?

It's all right. I want shrimp with garlic and I want to take it to Mom too. Ethan said.

I love this customer. Kamekona said.

I want the same thing as Ethan. Charlie said. And I want to take it to Mom too.

You see, your son is influencing mine. Danny said.

Danny, I'm not gonna take this seriously, to not fight with you. Steve said.

The boys ate, played, had fun.

Ethan!

Hi, Daddy?

It's time to go home. Steve said.

Come on, Charlie. Danny said.

Say good-bye to Charlie, son. Steve said.

Goodbye, Charlie.

Goodbye, Ethan. Today was cool.

Bye, Danny. I'll see you at headquarters.

Bye, Steve.

Steve and Ethan came home. Steve noticed that Catherine's car was not there.

She was not serious when she talked about an ex-boyfriend on vacation on the island. Or was it? Steve thought.

They entered the house. Ethan went to the kitchen, then ran to her mother's room and she was not.

Daddy, where's mama?

I want to know too, son.

Steve called her, but she did not answer.

She does not pick up the phone, Ethan. Let's wait, it should be coming soon. Steve said feeling jealousy take over his heart.

Some time later Catherine came home.

Ethan was sitting on the couch with Steve, watching television.

When she opened the door, Ethan ran to her.

Mom!

Hey my love How was your ride with Daddy?

It was really cool, Mom. I was in the game. Charlie was there, too.

With Danny? Catherine asked.

Yes. And I was also in Kamekona. And I brought food for you.

Thank you my love. You are wonderful. Catherine said giving Ethan a kiss.

Ethan smiled and went back to the couch to watch his cartoons.

Catherine went to the kitchen to see what Ethan and Steve had brought for her. She had already noticed that Steve was grumpy.

Steve followed her into the kitchen.

Where were you? Steve said with his arms folded.

You did not take me to the game with you because Danny was there. Do you prefer the company him?

I did not know he would be there. We found them by chance. And Ethan and Charlie made up. I can not forbid them to talk.

My problem is not Charlie. Is his father.

He behaved Catherine. I would not let him insult Ethan again. Steve said.

But do not change the subject. Where were you? Steve asked. This subject of ex boyfriend on the island is not true, is it?

Of course not, Steve. I was in the hospital.

Why Catherine? What happened.

I needed to do exams.

And what you have? Steve asked.

Look yourself. Catherine said delivering the ultrasound result to Steve.

Steve opened the exam.

Catherine ... Are you pregnant again? Of twins?


	26. Chapter 26

Yes, I'm as surprised as you. Catherine said.

But here it says you're almost two months pregnant.

Yeah! Catherine said smiling.

Wow! Steve said.

What's it? Did not you like it?

I liked, Catherine. Of course yes. I'm just surprised.

Are we gonna tell Ethan now? Steve asked.

Let's tell him calmly. It does not have to be today.

Okay. I'm still a little numb with the news. Said Steve.

And you was thinking I was cheating on you. Catherine said.

You can not blame me, Catherine. You said it yourself.

I was joking with you. You should know that.

Okay, sorry. Steve said.

It's all right. Let's not argue about it.

Mommy! said Ethan running to her.

Hi love?

Did you like the food I brought you?

I loved it, dear. you want to eat with Mommy ?

Not Mommy . I already ate.

You are very polite, my son. Catherine said smiling.

I'm going to eat now, my dear. Thank you for you remembering Mommy.

Catherine sat down to eat. She looked at Steve. Why did she have the feeling he did not like to know about the pregnancy. Or was she imagining things?

Whatever it is, I'll face it later. For now, I'm very tired. She thought.

Catherine felt that Steve was avoiding her for two days in a row, always putting Ethan between them, to escape the conversation. And again he lay down to sleep before her, not to talk.

Catherine lay down too, but she could not sleep with something bothering her.

She looked at him. What is happening to you, Steve? In the first pregnancy you were so happy. Why are you acting like this now? Is that woman? No, it can not be. You're not like that, thought Catherine.

Catherine could not sleep. She was just with her eyes closed.

In the middle of the night, Steve got up carefully not to wake her and went downstairs. He felt very ill and went to the downstairs bathroom so she did not know. It has been like this a few days ago.

He put the whole dinner out. It was a terrible bad feeling.

After feeling a little better, he took a shower and prepared to go back to the room. He opened the bathroom door and she was there, waiting for him.

What's up? Are you going to tell me what's going on?


	27. Chapter 27

Catherine, please. Not now. I do not want to talk now. I'm not well. Steve said.

I see you're not well. In fact, you are not well in many ways.

We can talk later?

Before we go to work. Promise?

I promise you Cath.

Let's go to sleep. Catherine said.

When woke up, Steve went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as usual.

Catherine woke up and went to change the clothes Ethan to him go to school.

Good morning my love! Time to go to school.

Good morning, flower of the day! Ethan says.

How handsome, son. Where did you learn this?

At school, Mom.

I liked very much. Catherine said.

Catherine also prepared to go to work with Steve.

Catherine went to the kitchen where Steve waited for her and Ethan to have breakfast.

Good morning, sailor.

Good morning, Cath.

How are you feeling today?

I'm getting better, Cath. And you my friend? Are not you going to say good morning to Daddy?

Good morning daddy!

My good morning today was special. Speak again, son. Said Catherine.

Good morning, flower of the day! Ethan said opening his arms.

Wow! Very good, Ethan!

Now have your breakfast. Steve said.

Steve and Catherine took Ethan to school.

Be a good boy, son. I love you. Catherine said.

Go there champion. I love you. Steve said.

Ethan ran and gave goodbye before entering school.

Catherine also waved to Ethan.

Is not he beautiful, Steve?

Yes, Cath.

Give me the car keys. Catherine said.

Because?

I want to drive, Steve.

All right, you drive. Steve said giving her the keys to the car.

Catherine was driving and Steve realized she was not going to the headquarters.

Where are we going, Cath?

Let's talk. You promised.

Catherine drove to her favorite spot in Hawaii.

They sat in front of the sea.

So, Steve. What's happening ? Why are not you happy with the pregnancy? Did you regret our relationship?

It's nothing like that, Cath.

So what is it? tell me!

I'm worried, Catherine. I have not been feeling well. I'm afraid of my future. I do not want to leave you alone with three children.

You already had Ethan when we reconciled. But leaving you alone with three children is disturbing me.

Steve, we need to go to the doctor. You may need a dosage change of the remedies. You can not suffer by anticipation. Let's go to the doctor.

It's all right. Let's go tomorrow.

Why can not we go today? Catherine asked.

Today we need to go to headquarters. I can not miss today, Danny is off duty.

OK. Catherine said, not wanting to argue.

Give me the keys. I drive now.

Catherine handed the keys to Steve.

Catherine was silent in the car.

Why are you silent? Steve asked.

I was just thinking. But changing the subject, I'm going to take Ethan to lunch at a restaurant today. Are you going with us?

I do not know if I can go, Cath. But if I can, of course I will.

His five-year anniversary is coming.

We have to ask him what he wants as a gift. Steve said.

Yeah. I also plan to tell him about the babies.

It's all right.

And did you know we have new neighbors? They have three children of Ethan's age. They are triplets. It's hard to know who is who. They are equal.

Same?

Yes. The day we'll be home and you'll feeling fine, I'm going to make some snack and call they to play with Ethan.

That's nice. Ethan is always alone.

Yes. He needs little friends.

Steve and Catherine went to headquarters. Catherine worked and then picked Ethan up at school and took him to lunch.

Steve had already warned that he could not go.

Ethan wanted to eat pancakes. After they had eaten, Catherine was talking to him.

Son, your birthday is coming. What do you want to do on your birthday?

I want a party, Mommy .

A party? It's all right. Let's talk to your father, but I do not think there will be any problems.

Can I invite Charlie and Carol?

Sure honey. But not now. We have to buy the invitations first. Right?

Right, Mommy.

Catherine suddenly heard a shout and looked out. Gunmen, chased by police officers, were heading toward the restaurant.

Ethan, lower yourself. Catherine said pulling him to the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

The men stormed the restaurant.

Ethan, do not talk, please. Do not talk about Dad. They can not know who Daddy is.

I'm scared, Mommy .

You'll be fine, son.

And you, Mommy ? I do not want to be without you. Ethan said crying.

Nothing will happen to me, my love. Please be quiet.

The men were armed and masked. One of them approached Catherine.

Make him be quiet and nothing will happen to you and him. The boss does not like children.

Catherine was surprised to learn, from her voice, that she was a woman.

I'm sorry, he's just scared. He will be quiet. Catherine said.

Catherine sat down and hugged Ethan.

Ethan watched his parents die in the war. He was very small, but somehow, he was traumatized and was afraid of losing Catherine too. He hugged her tightly.

All right, son.

Steve was in another crime scene when Duke telephoned him.

Hey, Duke. Some problem?

Yes, Steve. We have five thieves who stole a bank and took refuge in a restaurant, making hostages.

Give me the address, Duke.

Steve left the investigation he was doing with Tani and Lou and went to the restaurant with Danny and Junior.

Steve arrived at the scene.

How's it going, Duke? Did they make any demands?

Negotiations are in progress.

OK. We have Sniper?

Yes.

How many men are they? And how many hostages?

Five men, Steve. About thirty hostages. It was lunch time.

Steve remembered that Catherine was going to have lunch with Ethan at a restaurant.

No, Catherine! It is not possible that you are in this restaurant. Steve said to himself.

He thought about calling her, but he gave up. What if she was there?

Tell them there is no way out. We are on an island. Do not they understand it? Steve told the negotiator.

I already said. Answered the negotiator.

I also asked for the release of hostages, but they only agreed to release a child.

Inside the restaurant, the thieves agreed to free Ethan.

Give it to me, said the woman to Catherine. We're going to set him free.

OK. Come on, son. You're going to leave, it's going to be okay.

And you, Mommy ?

Mom goes after. Catherine said kissing Ethan.

No Mommy . No. Ethan screamed, grabbing Catherine.

The woman pulled Ethan and led him to the door of the restaurant. She pushed Ethan out and closed the door again.

Ethan cried a lot, calling for Catherine.

Steve saw Ethan being pushed out.

Ethan! Steve said scared.

Junior, get Ethan and bring him here. I do not want them to know that he is my son.

Yes sir! Said Júnior.

Junior picked up Ethan and led him away from the restaurant.

Steve followed them.

Ethan! Steve said, catching him on his lap.

Daddy ! Mommy's there. I want Mommy . Ethan said crying a lot.

Calm down, son. Mom's going to be fine. When it's over, we're going home, okay?

Steve was very worried about Catherine, but he could not let Ethan know.

Ethan was nervous and Steve wanted to calm him down. Steve was walked slowly, with Ethan on his lap.

Let's talk, buddy? What did you eat for lunch with Mommy ?

Pancake. Said Ethan sobbing.

And was it good?

Yes.

And what did Mom talk to you about?

Mommy talked about my birthday.

And what did you ask for on your birthday?

I want a party, Daddy .

And what did Mom say about the party?

She was going to talk to you. You let her do my party, Daddy ?

Of course, son. I'll do everything you want.

Who are we going to invite to your party? Steve asked.

Joan, Charlie, my friend Carol. Ethan said.

Of course. Your friend Carol can not to miss your party. Can she, son? Steve said.

She can not miss it, Daddy.

Where did Steve go, Junior? Danny asked.

He's trying to calm Ethan. The boy is very nervous.

What child would not be nervous about this violence? Danny said.

Inside the restaurant, Catherine was relieved that Ethan had been released. She knew Steve would go there as soon as he knew the situation, even if he did not know she and Ethan would be there.

She was afraid her phone would ring. Inside the bag, were the badge and his weapon. She hid her bag under Ethan's backpack.

Steve, how am I going to get out of this? It's me versus five. Catherine thought.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey! Catherine said, to catch the attention of the woman who freed Ethan.

What?

I need to go to the bathroom, I'm not feeling well. Catherine said.

What are you feeling?

I need to vomit. Catherine said.

You are pregnant? Asked the woman.

Yes.

I'll let her go to the bathroom. The woman said to the cronies.

Come on! The woman said to Catherine.

Catherine got up and went to the bathroom. She vomited all lunch.

I'm sorry for pulling your kid that way. I just wanted to get him out of this situation.

Thanks. If it were not for you, he would still be here. Catherine said.

Your son is very handsome.

Thanks. Catherine said.

Do you have kids? Catherine asked her.

Yes, I have two.

And why did you get involved in it? Did not you think of your children?

They live with my sister. I was not born to be a mother. They're better off with her.

But you are their mother. They need you. Do what is right. Crime does not pay. Said Catherine.

This conversation is getting very personal. Let's go.

Catherine went back into the living room of the restaurant.

The time was passing and the negotiations did not advance.

Steve was very worried about Catherine. He called Tani.

Tani? Have you and Lou finished the investigation? I need you here. Steve said.

Yes, boss. We're on our way! Tani said.

When Tani arrived, Steve handed Ethan over to her.

Daddy! Ethan said extending his arms to Steve.

Listen, son! Mommy will be fine! Go home with Tani, please. I love you, my son. Never forget that. Steve said kissing Ethan's head.

Come on, Ethan. Tani said.

After Tani took Ethan to her house, Steve went to the negotiator, picked up the phone from his hands and spoke to the kidnappers:

This is Commander McGarrett! I want to make an exchange. Release all the hostages and I will stay in their place.

What? Are you crazy, Steve? Danny said.

Ethan needs Catherine, Danny. And I have two other sons in there.

Did you say two more kids? Is Catherine pregnant with twins?

Beautiful detective work. Steve said.

Steve, if you go in there, they'll kill you.

Danny, if I have to die for my family to be well, I'm going to die.


	30. Chapter 30

You, get ready to leave. The man said to the hostages.

You are crazy? Are we going to free the hostages and get arrested?

No. We'll have a Commander instead of the hostages. And it will be he who will get us out of here.

Catherine heard what they were saying.

It can only be, Steve. Oh my God! Steve is crazy! Catherine thought.

Go, join the others. The woman said to Catherine.

Okay. Can I get my bag and my son's backpack? Catherine asked.

Take it!

Steve walked into the restaurant with his hands up.

Now, release the hostages as promised! Steve said.

Catherine looked at Steve anguished, but Steve did not look at her, to keep the bad guys from realizing he knew her.

The thugs searched Steve to see if he had hidden any weapons. They found nothing with him.

Before leaving the restaurant Catherine looked at Steve. He was turned away from the bandits. He just moved his lips, but Catherine understood what he said: Cath, this is for you.

Catherine felt the tears come to her eyes.

Catherine understood that Steve was willing to sacrifice his life for her and her children, including Ethan.

Hang on! Leave the bag and the backpack! The woman said to Catherine.

But you said I could take it with me. Catherine said to her.

I changed my mind.

Catherine left the restaurant with the other hostages and felt guilty that Steve was in her place.

Catherine felt this way in Afghanistan when Steve was captured, to give the chance of escape for her and the children.

Catherine went to Danny, Lou and Junior.

Please, somebody tells me that Steve has a plan! Catherine said.

He does not have a plan. He acted on impulse, out of emotion. Said Júnior.

Have you seen my son, Junior?

Tani took him home.

Thank God! Catherine said

Steve was relieved to see Catherine out of that place. Now he could start thinking.

The woman that was with the bad guys took Catherine's purse and set it down.

The men shoved Steve toward her.

If he moves, you shoot him in the head.

OK boss.

Sit here. She told Steve, telling him to sit on the floor.

She turned her back on the fellows, her gun pointed at Steve.

Negotiate with me. What do you want? Steve said.

We do not deal with you. You're just our passport to get out of here. Can you fly a helicopter?

I know.

We're in line with the negotiator, boss. Said the other thug.

We're going to die. We can not get out of here. One of the bad guys said to the boss.

Shut your mouth! Said the boss.

No one needs to die. The best you have to do is surrender. Said Steve.

I did not ask for your opinion! Said the boss.

Do you know her? The woman whispered to Steve.

Who? Steve asked, whispering too.

She pointed to Catherine's purse.

Yes. Steve answered.

She indicated the bag again. Open it!

Steve carefully opened Catherine's purse and found Catherine's gun. Her weapon was there and the woman knew it.

Steve looked at her. She lowered her weapon.

Steve looked at the bandits. This is not the time to act yet. He thought.

Outside, Catherine was not satisfied with Steve's situation. I will not let happen to him what happened in Afghanistan. She thought.

I need a bulletproof vest and a gun. Catherine said to Danny.

What will you do? Danny asked.

I'll get Steve out of there.

You're going to take his corpse out of there, is that it? I will not let you do this. Danny said.

I'm not asking for your permission. The husband is mine! Catherine said.

Catherine went to Steve's car and took the vest and two guns.

Junior went up to her. How do you want to do this?

In the style of the Navy, Junior.

I'll go with you!

Ok. Said Catherine.


	31. Chapter 31

Júnior , she's crazy. You can't do that. They're going to kill Steve. Danny said.

But I can't let her do it alone. Said Júnior.

Junior, if Steve is not here I run this team. And I'm saying you will not! Said Danny.

It's okay, Junior. I do this! I don't owe Danny any satisfaction. Catherine said.

Stop, Catherine!

Do not you dare stand in front of me, Danny.

Steve got up with his gun in his hand, but the thug was faster. He shot Steve.

Drop the weapon! The thief said to Steve.

Steve released the gun.

Junior kicked the door and Catherine came in and shot the boss.

But does anyone want to end life like this? Catherine asked, pointing the gun at the other thugs, along with Junior.

The other three and the woman put their guns on the ground and surrendered.

Junior called Duke to take them.

Catherine went to Steve.

Steve! You're bleeding!

It was nothing, Catherine. It was just a scratch. The shot did not pierce me.

The woman went to Catherine to thank her.

My children will not have a murderous mother. They do not deserve this. Thank you for the advice.

Do what's right now and someday they'll be able to forgive you. Catherine said.

She just nodded and Duke took her.

Cath, you should not have done that. He could have shot you.

He could have killed you too, Steve. And how would my life be without you? Catherine said, kissing him.

I would never let happen to you again, what happened in Afghanistan. Catherine said.

Forget Afghanistan, Cath.

I try, Steve. But I can't.

Junior went to Steve and apologized for disobeying an order from Danny.

All right, Junior. Thanks for not letting Cath do this alone.

Now, let's take care of your arm. Do you want to go to the hospital?

No, Catherine. You can take care of me. So I'm going to have the most beautiful, intelligent and sexy nurse.

Catherine smiled. Okay, thank you, sailor. I'll take care of your arm and then we'll get Ethan in Tani's house.

Yes, Catherine. He's very nervous. I tried to calm him, but he was desperate. We need to get you to a psychologist, Cath.

Yes, Steve. I already thought of that.

Catherine went to the car to get the first aid box. She passed by Danny, who was entering the restaurant.

Who's the crazy ? Oh, yes, it's me. Catherine said ironically.

You just haved lucky. Danny said.

Steve, are you okay? Danny asked.

I'm fine, Danny.

Junior disobeyed a direct order, Steve.

I'm glad he did it, Danny. I will not punish him.

So you're demoralizing me. Danny said.

We'll talk about this later, Danny. Steve said.

Catherine returned with the first-aid box and took care of Steve's arm.

After everything settled, Catherine and Steve went to Tani's house.

Tani opened the door and was relieved.

It's good to see that you're well, Catherine.

We're fine, Tani. We're here to pick up Ethan.

He slept after crying a lot.

Can I come in and get him? Catherine asked.

Of course yes, come in. Tani said.

Catherine sat down next to Ethan, who slept on Tani's bed.

Ethan, my dear. Wake up. Mom's here. Catherine said.

Mommy? Ethan asked sleepily.

Yes Dear. Mommy's here.

Ethan got up and hugged Catherine.

Mommy, the bad man didn't hurt you?

No, my love. I'm fine. Let's go home?

Yes Mommy . I love you.

I love you too. Come on, let's go home! Catherine said, picking him up.

Thank you Tani. Thank you for taking care of him for me.

You're welcome, Catherine. Tani said.

Steve also thanked Tani and they went home.

Ethan was hugged with Catherine in the car.

Mommy , Daddy allowed that you do my birthday party.

Really, my dear?

Yes mommy. Did not you allowed Daddy?

Yes son. Let's have a lovely party for you. Said Steve.

Yes, it will be beautiful, son. You deserve the best party. Said Catherine kissing him.


	32. Chapter 32

Two months later...

Steve and Catherine were observing how Ethan was happy with his birthday party.

The decor of the lounge is beautiful and the party is great. Mary said.

Thank you Mary. I wanted the best for his party. He waited so long for this day. Catherine said.

And the preparation of the party helped Ethan overcome what happened at that restaurant. Steve said.

That's nice. And the babies, Catherine?

They are well. We found out yesterday, that they are two boys. Catherine said putting her hand on the belly that was already growing.

Two boys! You're going to have four men in your life, Catherine.

It's true, Mary. I'm minority in that house. Catherine said.

No. You're wrong. You're the queen of that house. Steve said.

You're so cute! Catherine said to Steve.

Steve smiled and kissed her quickly.

And Ethan is jealous? Mary asked.

No, Ethan is very happy. He now has triplets friends, who are our neighbors. He is excited to win two brothers. Said Steve.

Have you already chosen the names?

Not yet, Mary. We're thinking about it. Said Steve.

Who's that handsome man sitting there, Catherine? Asked Mary.

He's Carol's father. The girl is friend of Ethan, and he's a widower. Catherine said smiling at Mary.

Wow. I'll introduce myself to him. Mary said.

I'm going to have to investigate his life.

Steve! Catherine said.

Don't you dare, brother! Mary said, leaving.

Danny's coming, Catherine. Don't argument, please! Steve said.

I don't argument with Danny, Steve. It is always he who implies with me.

Hey. Danny also brought Charlie, Grace and Will.

Hey, Danny. Steve said.

Be very welcome, Danny. Charlie, Grace and Will, you're welcome too. Catherine said with your best smile.

Thank you, Aunt Catherine. Grace said hugging her.

You look beautiful, Grace. I miss you. Catherine said, honestly.

Grace smiled.

Go play, Charlie. Ethan is right there. Catherine said pointing at Ethan.

Make yourself at home, my friend. Steve said showing a table to Danny, Grace and Will.

Steve came back to Catherine.

I'm proud of you. Steve said, referring to the way she received Danny.

My mother educated me very well. Catherine said.

Ethan came running toward Catherine and Steve.

Mommy, Daddy!

Tell, my love. Catherine said.

Thank you. Ethan said.

Thanks for what, son? Steve asked.

Thank you for my party.

You don't need to thank my love. You deserve. You're a wonderful son. Catherine said.

Now go have fun with your little friends. Steve said.

I think all the guests are here. Why don't you sit down a little? Steve said to Catherine.

I'm fine, Steve. I need to make sure the guests are being well served. I'll be right back.

OK.

Steve sat at Danny's table.

What's up buddy? Are you enjoying the party? Steve asked.

Yes, the party is very good. Charlie is having a lot of fun. Danny said.

Mary is having a blast too. Steve said looking at Mary who was laughing.

I know you're going to check the life of the guy who's talking to her. Danny said.

Mary and Catherine have forbidden me to do this, but of course I will.

You wouldn't be you if you didn't this. Said Danny.

My babies are boys. Said Steve.

My congratulations! Said Danny.

Thanks. Said Steve smiling.

Ethan's party was a success. At the end of the party Catherine and Steve thanked the guests.

Mommy , let's go home. Said Ethan.

We're already going, son. Your father is putting the gifts you have won in the car.

I got lots of presents, Mommy.

Yes, but you know the most important thing is the presence of the friends, do not you?

I know, Mommy .

Are you tired, my love? Sit down with Joan. When we're leaving, I'll call you both. OK?

Okay, Mommy .

Catherine, he gave me his phone number, and I gave him my number, too. Mary said.

That's good, Mary. What did you think of him?

He seems to be a great person. Mary said.

That's good, Mary. I hope you get to know each other better and that everything works out for you both.

Thanks, Catherine.

You're welcome, Mary.

I've packed everything in the car, Cath. Can we go home?

You're talking like Ethan, Steve. Let's go home.

Ethan, Joan, let's go home. Catherine said, calling them.

Can you help me get the presents home, son? Steve said to Ethan when they got home.

I'll help, Daddy .

Can I help you too, Uncle Steve?

Of course, Joan.

I've got two helpers. Steve said to Catherine and Mary.

That's good, Steve. Because I'm very tired. Catherine said.

Steve looked at Mary.

All right, Steve. I'll help you. You don't have to look at me like that. Mary said.

After they took everything home, Mary and Joan took a shower and went to bed.

Steve put Ethan on the bed while Catherine took her shower.

The party was like you asked your mother, was it as you wanted? Steve asked Ethan.

Yes Daddy . I loved my party.

Okay, now sleep. Good night son.

Good night, daddy.

Steve went to the bedroom and Catherine was already getting ready to sleep.

Cath, I'm very tired. Steve said taking off his shirt.

Get used to these parties, Steve. Besides Ethan's parties, we'll have the babies parties. As long as they are very small, we choose the guests. But when they are a little older, they will have different friends. Then the amount of children at the party will be greater. Catherine said.

Oh really?

Yeah, sailor! Catherine said as she hugged him.

We have another party to arrange. Steve said.

What?

The party of the our wedding. Let's get married.

Okay, sailor. Let's start scheduling our wedding. Catherine said smiling.

We've waited too long. I want to arrest you to me in every possible way. Steve said.

You already have my heart, sailor, from the beginning.

You also have my heart from the beginning. I love you.

I love you too, sailor. Said Catherine kissing him.


	33. Chapter 33

Steve and Catherine were married three months later in a simple ceremony just for family and friends.

Steve was very happy and Catherine was very beautiful, even with her big belly.

Ethan took the rings, alongside Joan.

After saying yes and being declared husband and wife, everyone applauded.

Speech! Speech! Everyone shouted.

I want to thank the presence of all my friends. Those who were with me from the beginning, such as Danny, Duke and Kamekona, those who were with me at the beginning and then needed to tread new paths, like Chin, Kono and Max. To those who came later and are part of this great Ohana, such as Flipa, Adam , Nahele, Jerry, Lou, Noelani, Tani and Junior. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone.

I also want to thank my sister Mary, my niece Joan. I love you both.

And my deepest thanks to my wife Catherine who has been with me for many years. Even when we were far from each other, it was always present in my heart and in my thoughts. I want to thank you, Catherine, for bringing our son Ethan into my life and for giving me two more presents that will be coming in three months. I love you, Ethan. I love you, Catherine, you're the only love of my life.

Steve kissed Catherine and everyone applauded.

I love you too, sailor! You're also the only love of my life. Catherine said thrilled.

Three months later...

Come on Cath. It's all in the car.

Mom, I want to meet my brothers soon. Ethan said

You two are more nervous than I'm. Come on, I'm ready. Catherine said.

Danny will meet us there. Steve said.

Because?

Because after the babies are born he's going to take Ethan to his house. Ethan can't stay in the hospital.

Oh yeah. It is true. Catherine said.

Steve watched excitedly at the birth of his babies.

They arrived, Cath. They are beautiful.

Catherine smiled. They are very beautiful!

When the kids went to the nursery, Steve took Ethan to see them.

Look Daddy, they're so small. Ethan said.

That's why they're going to need your help, son.

I'm going to help Mommy take care of them, Daddy .

I know it will. Steve said kissing Ethan's head.

Two days later Catherine and the babies went home.

Steve and Ethan has graced the house and put a banner that read: Welcome, John Filipe and Daniel Bryan. Mom, Dad and your brother love you.

Mommy , I and Daddy decorated everything. Ethan said.

Everything is beautiful, son. Thank you.

Catherine and Steve put the babies in the strollers and Ethan wanted to take several pictures with the babies.

Daddy , will my friends can to meet my brothers?

Of course, son. But not today, okay? Your mother needs to rest.

We have to call Aunt Mary and Joan too. Ethan said.

They'll come, my love. After Aunt Mary started dating Carol's dad she spends more time in Hawaii than on Mainland. Catherine said.

Ethan was delighted with the brothers.

Steve hugged Catherine affectionately.

Thank you, Cath. Thanks for coming back to Hawaii even when I said I wouldn't wait for you anymore. Thank you for giving me a real family, my family. I love you so much.

I love you, too. I love you forever, the love between us will never end. Said Catherine.

The end.

Thank you to you who have followed this story from the beginning. I'll see you in another story.


End file.
